Anime world
by MidnightxMemories
Summary: A new girl enters the world of anime to find something, is that something the only thing she's looking for or is there something more? And what does Voltaire want with the new girl? TalaxocxKai love triangle. It's rewritten, hopefully it's less confusing
1. Chapter 1

**Anime World**

**Summary:** When Sincerity has to enter the Anime world of Beyblade to get one of the jewels of Destiny, after she enters she discovered that she is getting more then what she'd bargained for.

**Yin.Yang.91:** Ok… this is going to be another version of Anime World. Because I destroyed my computer so I have to start everything all over again. Be nice and please comment after reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the story Destiny.

**Chapter 1 - A different world**

It's Saturday morning in the Karmartary household. Sincerity's in her room working on her last piece of homework, when all of a sudden her brothers and sisters comes running into her room and crashing on to her bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Sincerity asked as she walks over to them helping them all up.

"We found the next location of the Jewel of Destiny" Lilyanna said, as the littlest Karmartary jumps up and down.

"Great! Now go and find it before the descendants find them." Sincerity said while pushing everyone out of her room.

"Um, Sincerity…" Melody started," this is a little something we want you to do," said the eldest sibling.

"Why?" Sincerity asks in suspicion.

"We think you're perfect for the job." Christopher, her older brother said proudly.

"But I have homework to do," Sincerity protested "I have to finish this piece of paper for Monday."

"There's no school on Monday Sincerity," Martin said while pointing at the calendar," its winter holidays."

"Hehe will you look at that... But have you ever heard of finishing homework before doing anything else?" Sincerity said with lost of words, and feeling stupid. Her siblings all stares at her, then she finally gave in. "What is it that you want me to do?" Sincerity asked with a sigh. All her sibling started hugging her. "Air, need air!" Sincerity said gasping for air.

"Let's get started!" Christopher said while pulling her to her computer.

"Why are we standing in front of my computer?" Sincerity asked in suspicion.

"Well, the location on the next Jewel of Destiny is in the world of Anime! We're going to have to scan you and you'll be uploaded into the computer where we're going to sent you into the world of the unknown." Christopher said feeling smart.

"Have you any what you just said?" Melody asks in amaze.

"Not a clue," Christopher answered. "But it made me feel smart!"

"I'm not going in there!" Sincerity said frighten,"I can't do it, and I won't"

"Not to worry, we're going to watch your every move." Christopher assured her.

"Every move..." Sincerity repeated wondering if she's entitled to something called privacy.

"Not your every move but we're just one call away." Melody corrected Christopher

"I can call you from the Anime world?" Sincerity asked.

"Sure you can, with all the high-technology things we got here I'm sure you're able to contact us." Christopher reassured her.

'Hopefully you know how to use them properly' Sincerity said under her breath. "Where am I to live? How am I supposed to survive in the Anime world? How am I to eat? How am I supposed to take a bath? Did you know that Anime people wear the same clothes over and over again? I don't think I can do that." Sincerity started to rant.

"Not to worry, with me around you won't have that problem." Martin said proudly, "And as for your clothes you can change your clothes, you can scan them before you leave, you can buy your own clothes too, or I can make some for you." Martin said while holding up a digital pen.

Sincerity sighs again, "scan me before I change my mind." Sincerity said," And I get to design my home before I leave" Sincerity added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Christopher said excited.

'I wish I was old enough to write a will.' Sincerity said in disappointment.

"I'm so hungry!" Tyson complained, "is it time to eat yet?" Tyson asked

"Food! Food! Food! That's all you think about!" Hilary started "You need to focus on the competition!"

"Geezz mother, you're even worst then Hiro!" Tyson started

"Who are you calling mother?" Hilary asked in a calm voice, holding in her anger "I am not you mother!" Hilary said while clinching her hand into a fist. "If you call me your mother again I will have to take drastic measures."

"What will that be?" Tyson asked amused, "make me cook dinner?" Tyson laughed out the words.

"That's it!" Hilary got up and pulled his ears, "you're going to wipe this floor clean with this." Hilary gave Tyson a toothbrush.

"You better get started Tyson," Ray teased.

"That's if you want to have dinner" Max finished for Ray.

"Aren't you guys going to help me?" Tyson asked as he started to clean the floor.

"Sorry Tyson, we have things to do out here." Max said, as he and Ray walked out of the room. Ray and Max started to laugh then Kenny caught their attention.

"What is it that you're doing chief?" Daichi asked as he approached the 14-year-old genius.

"I'm trying to decode something. This is going to help us a lot with the next competition." Kenny explained without looking up at them.

"Can we help?" Ray offered

"Maybe later, right now I'm going to finish this game of solitaire." Kenny said, Ray, Daichi and Max all looked at each other. "By the way, have you guys seen Kai lately?" Kenny asked finally making eye contact.

"No, wasn't he here yesterday?" Max asked

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll come back later." Ray predict

'I hope so.' Kenny though to himself.

_Sincerity- P.O.V_

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Anime world is so big. I feel so little in this town. As I walk down the street I saw the weirdest thing, this guy has the weirdest hair color, I mean green! Unless you're a tree then green shouldn't be a hair color, unless they're planning on being a tree. Then again, I can't forget that I'm in the Anime world right now.

Sincerity's walking down the street looking around feeling like the outcast.

'Should I get a new hair style?' Sincerity asked herself, she was standing in front of a salon. 'Why not, it's not like someone I know is going to see me here.' Sincerity thought to herself, so she walked into the salon. An hour later she walked out with highlighted dark brown hair and a strand of pink hair. Sincerity looks down at her watch. "Ah! I'm late!" Sincerity starts to panic. She looks around a she sees a guy with red hair. She runs up to him, he looks at her glowing brown eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" The guy with aqua blue eyes asked.

"Yes, can you please tell me where I can find the Kinomiya residents?" Sincerity asks trying to sound like she knows what she's talking about, while pointing at a piece of paper that has the name and address on it.

"Tyson?" the guy asked.

"I'm sorry, my name is Sincerity Karmartary," Sincerity apologized, "I'm looking for the Kinomiya residents. Can you help me?"

"Sure, I can actually take you there." The guy told Sincerity

"Really," her face lit up, "thank you so much!" Sincerity starts hugging the stranger. She then realized what she was doing and backed up. "I'm so sorry." Sincerity apologized.

"It's ok," the stranger said recovering from a dark shade of red, "Let's get a move on" the stranger suggested.

"Ok" Sincerity said happily

"Are you happy now? I finally finished cleaning the whole house with a toothbrush!" Tyson exclaimed tiredly.

"Um, Hilary told you to clean this floor not the whole house," Ray reminded Tyson who was lying on the floor.

Kenny came running into the room when Kai arrived.

"You're finally back! There was a message that came for you today." Kenny said handing Kai a letter. Kai looked at it and left the room.

Grandpa walked in with two people by his side.

"Your friends are here." Grandpa said while walking into the room.

"Tala," Tyson jumped up, "what are you doing here?"

"Your friend wanted to see you." Tala said taking Sincerity's hand and pulling her out into the spotlight.

"Do you know her?" Hilary asked the other.

"Not that I know of," Max said, "Maybe she's a fan."

"I know who you are!" Tyson said angrily

Sincerity thought to herself, _'Uh oh, this can't be good.' _Sincerity closed her eyes awaiting the worst.

"You're here to get the Bladebreaker's autograph, and you left me out of it!" Tyson said angrily.

"Um…I'm sorry…" Sincerity said trying to improvise, "um, let me get a piece of paper where you can sign." Sincerity left the room heading outside where she sees a guy up in a tree. "Um…excuse me, can you please spare me a piece of paper." Sincerity asked while looking up shielding her eyes from the sun that was beginning to set. The guy looked down at her with a mad expression, the guy jumped down and rips the paper in front of her and handed it over to her and walked away. "Um thanks" Sincerity said looking at the ripped paper, she then head back towards the house, everyone was sitting down waiting for her.

"You're finally back!" Tyson said in excitement," Let me be first to sign! What happen to the paper?" Tyson asked as Sincerity handed him the little pieces of paper.

"An aggressive man gave it to me" Sincerity told him trying to remember how he looked like.

After Tyson finish signing a piece of paper Kai walks in.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Tyson said happily

"Hey Kai, about the letter…."Kenny started

"It was from my grand-father" Kai said in anger

"What does Voltaire want with you?" Tyson asked concerned

"He wants me to see him, that's all" Kai said

"Kai, you're not planning on going are you?" Tala asked

"I have to," Kai said while punching his fist into the floor. "Besides, I'm not as stupid as before, I can make my own decisions."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you guys help me?" Sincerity asked deciding it's time to take charge of the situation.

"What is it that you need help with?" Ray asked

"I need you guys to hand over the jewel of Destiny." Sincerity simply said

"The what?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"The jewel of Destiny, a powerful jewel, if it fall into the wrong hands it will destroy the world blah…blah…blah…I'm sure you've heard it millions of time. I was told that the jewel of Destiny is in your possession." Sincerity explained.

Everyone looked at her blankly.

Daichi broke the silence, "Look Missy! We don't know what you are talking about."

"Would you like to know how it looks like? Sounds like? Feel like?" Sincerity asked

"How it looks like would be nice." Kenny told her

So Sincerity tried to draw it in midair, but they still looked at her with blank expressions. Sincerity sighed and closed her eyes. Her necklace and bracelet started to glow. Then a staff appeared in front of her, when she grabbed the staff a great light disappeared. "This is the jewel of destiny," Sincerity said while holding it up in front of them, "it contains great power, and like I said before, if it falls into the wrong hand something bad may happen." Everyone nodded now knowing what she was talking about.

"Look we know nothing about magic, the only magical thing that we have is our bit beast." Daichi told her.

Sincerity's staff turned back into a necklace and bracelet. "I'm sorry to take up your evening then." Sincerity apologized. She was heading out the door when someone grabbed her hand. Sincerity turned around to find Kai holding her wrist. Sincerity turned around to look at him. Words just couldn't come out of his mouth, so he let's go.

"Maybe you can leave your phone number and address of something so we can reach you if we do hear about this jewel of Destiny." Ray suggested knowing there's something special about this girl.

"Thanks" Sincerity said a little upset. "But no thanks". She told them and quickly walks out the front door. Tala couldn't help but follow her.

Tala followed Sincerity out into the street. Sincerity turned around to look at Tala.

"I never notice your aqua blue eyes before." Sincerity finally noticed it.

"There's much you don't know about me," Tala said also looking into her eyes.

"Actually, I know that you're 16, you have this person experiment on you, and lost to Tyson at the end of the final tournament match in Russia." Sincerity said turning around to avoid his eyes. "Am I right?" Sincerity asked.

"How do you know all this?" Tala asked surprised

"I have my own source." Sincerity turned around to smile at him. She walks over to him and gives him something. "I'll see you soon." Sincerity whispered and walks away.

Tala looks at her as she disappeared into the night. Kai then walks up behind him.

"Grand-father wants you to come with me to see him tomorrow." Kai said as he leaned against the wall.

"What does your grand-father want with me?" Tala asked, finally turn to face Kai

"If I knew why would I go see me grand-father?" Kai asked him

Tala thought about it. "Where do I have to go?"

"I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 6:00"

"Six? Why so early?" Tala asked

"So we can make it for breakfast." Kai said, and left without another word. Tala looked at him as he walked away.

"That kid has some hidden humor." Tala told himself

Sincerity is heading towards her "made up house". Sincerity opened the door and was shocked with what she saw. In front of her was a huge frog, Sincerity started to scream. Just from outside Tala was walking by and heard a scream. Tala ran up the stairs as fast as he could, he entered Sincerity's front door. "What's wrong?" Tala asked.

Sincerity pointed at the giant frog. Tala looked at it, then all of a sudden the frog disappeared and furniture started to fall from a portal and into place. Tala looked at Sincerity surprise to see her there and surprised at what he just saw, "Um… Look at that…hehe…falling furniture." Sincerity started to let out fake laughs. Tala was looking at her with an expression on his face.

"Who do you think that girl is?" Ray asked Max who is making a move.

"Why are you asking me?" Max asked, finally putting down a card.

"I don't know," Ray said putting down a card, "I wonder where she came from. She doesn't seem to be from around here." Ray told him

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"I don't know, to me she just seems lost, that's all" Ray said

"It get that feeling too" Max agreed.

Sincerity walked in with a tray of tea in her hand. She walked over to the coffee table uncomfortably and put it down. "I'm thinking you want to know what's going on with me. Am I right?" Sincerity asked while giving him a cup of tea. He nodded while looking around. "I'm the goddess of elements, I have elemental powers. My brothers, sisters and I are on a quest to find the thousands of pieces of the jewel of destiny that is scattered all around the world apparently also in the Anime world." Tala was about to say something but Sincerity continued. "To me this isn't the real world. This is a world of Anime, I know this seems weird to you but it's the truth." Sincerity finished.

Tala looked at her, "What else do you know about me?" Tala asked in curiosity.

"I know that you play beyblade, you are in this group called the Demolition Boys, and you once were turned in to a cyborg or something along those lines. Am I right?" Sincerity asked "And you were programmed not to have any emotions" Sincerity added

"You're good, but I'm not sure I turned in to a cyborg though. But I'm impressed" Tala said impressed

"Really, oh well, but I'm glad you think I'm impressive." Sincerity said with a big smile. Then Sincerity's cell phone began to ring. "I thought I had to get a new cell phone, I guess I don't have to any more." Sincerity said with a smile. "Hello?" Sincerity answered her cell phone.

There was no one on the other side. Sincerity repeated herself several times but no one answered.

"That's funny" Sincerity said putting her cell phone away

"Is everything alright?" Tala asked

"I think so" Sincerity responded

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Tala asked her

"I don't know, explore this world." Sincerity responded taking a sip of tea.

"So you're serious when you say you come from another world?" Tala asked her

"Maybe, maybe not" Sincerity told him with a smile

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tala asked captured in her smile.

"It means that I'm not from around here" Sincerity told him.

Tala couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Was it something I said?" Sincerity asked her smile turned into a frown.

"No" Tala told her making her smile slightly, "You just amuse me" Tala added, "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to go now." Tala told her.

"I'll see you soon then." Sincerity told him at the door.

"You know what?" Tala asked turning around to face her. "I'm glade that I'm not emotionless" Tala said looking at her and walked away.

Sincerity being very stupid when it comes to love asked why he'd told her that.

As soon as Tala left Sincerity went to her room.

"Christopher!" Sincerity shouted her lunges out. Light appeared and something dropped from the roof. Sincerity picked up the parchment and unrolled it. It read:

_Hello Sincerity, we're having a little malfunction in the real world. We figured you would call my name so I wrote you this update note. We're going to update soon, and we hope the furniture got to you. Love your brother, Christopher._

Sincerity put the parchment into the garbage can.

"I can't believe you guys." Sincerity said starting to regret entering the Anime world. She decided to suck it up and take a shower and call it a night.

**Yin.Yang.91**: Revised and rewritten at some point. Please review, please and thank you. And I think something's wrong with the "". Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime world**

**Yin.Yang.91:** Revised Version, there should be less grammar and spelling errors, and most importantly, I think it makes sense now… Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sincerity Karmartary**

The next morning everyone woke up ready to pay Mr. Dickinson a visit.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked with a yawn.

"Weren't you listening yesterday? Kai went to pay a visit to his grand-father." Daichi reminded him.

"So what's for breakfast?" Tyson asked

"Does anyone think the girl yesterday was weird?" Kenny asked

"Different maybe but not weird." Max corrected him.

"I guess you're right in a way" Kenny said not sure.

"We better get going" Hilary told them arriving at the door

"But we didn't eat breakfast yet." Tyson complained

"Too bad, let's go" Hilary told them and left, she was then followed by the others.

Sincerity was wearing a long silky white skirt and a white tank- top with a see through sky blue top. Her hair was tided up in braidsSincerity had a piece of paper in her hands that had an address on it, she found herself standing in front of a large house. Sincerity rang the doorbell once and no one answered, so she rang it again and finally a man dressed in a suit greeted her at the gate.

"Can I help you?" The man asked coldly

"I'm here to see Mister Voter" Sincerity tried to read Christopher's writing

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong place" the man told her coldly

"What's going on?" Voltaire asked through the security guard's ear piece.

"Nothing's going on sir" the security responded and threw Sincerity an evil glare. Sincerity got the point and disappeared from his sight. "Mister Voter?" Sincerity asked herself rereading the piece of paper. Sincerity looked around and notices that no one was around so she climbed over the wall and sneaked into the house.

"What is it that your grand-father want?" Tala asked Kai unpleased

They continued to walk in silence. Kai didn't want to answer his question for two reasons: He doesn't feel like it and because he wasn't sure himself. When they arrived in front of Voltaire's mansion they stopped, they were standing there waiting for something to happen.

"Are you going to press the doorbell of should I?" Tala asked being a gentleman. Kai looked at him. "I'll do it then." Tala said finally pressing the doorbell.

They waited for a few minutes then the same security that Sincerity just came across came to the door and opened it. "We've been expecting you young masters..."

"This place gives me the creeps" Sincerity told herself as she made her way through the mansion avoiding security guards and security cameras. Sincerity walked over to a room and opened the door and found herself standing in front of Voltaire's office. She had a strong feeling so she walked into the room. At first she was disgusted but what she saw when she entered. As she walked toward his desk the feeling started to fade away because something on his desk caught her eyes. Sincerity walked over to the notebook on Voltaire's desk and opened it to the first page. A picture caught her eyes causing her to close the notebook quickly.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked

Sincerity quickly turned around in terror.

"What are you doing in my office?" The man asked again

"I'm looking for a Mister Voter." Sincerity said without knowing she was talking

"I'm Voltaire" Voltaire told her

"I knew it" Sincerity told herself, scrawling at the piece of paper Christopher gave her.

"How can I help you?" Voltaire asked

"I heard that you have a lab here," Sincerity said improvising, not sure why she's there in the first place.

"Yes I do" Voltaire said admiring her, and not really paying attention to what she's saying.

"That's amazing" Sincerity said awkwardly

"How did you pass my security?" Voltaire asked

Sincerity didn't trust Voltaire enough to tell him she has powers so she had to come up with a good explanation.

"There were securities?" Sincerity acted stupid

"I'm impressed young lady" Voltaire told her

There was then a know at the door

"Young masters are here to see you" the security guard informed Voltaire

"Come in" Voltaire told them

The security guard opened the door to let Tala and Kai in and looked straight at Sincerity. A wave of nerves washed over here as the security started straight at her.

"Have a nice say" The security guard told Tala and Kai and closed the door after him as he left.

Sincerity sat there staring at the door and was surprised that the security guard didn't notice her.

"Didn't I meet you yesterday?" Tala asked her waving his hand in front of her face

"Huh?" Sincerity asked turning towards Tala.

"This is my guest" Voltaire told Kai and Tala, "and your name is…" Voltaire wanted to know.

"Right, my name is Sincerity Karmartary." Sincerity got up and introduced herself.

"Why is she here?" Tala asked Voltaire

"Can't I have guest over?" Voltaire asked disappointed

"Why her?" Tala asked

"Why can't it be her?" Voltaire asked

"Come on" Tala said grabbing Sincerity's hand and started to make his way towards the door.

"Miss Karmartary, weren't you the one that dropped by?" Voltaire asked

"Yes" Sincerity answered and Tala stopped in his tracks and turning towards Sincerity her hands still in his.

"What were you doing here?" Tala asked her

"I was browsing around and I ran into this man" Sincerity explained

"Why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea" Voltaire pointed towards a chair next to where Kai sat down.

Tala walked over to the chair still holding on to Sincerity's hand.

"How's your training coming along?" Voltaire asked his grand son as Tala and Sincerity sat down

"It's ok grand-father." Kai said trying to be respectful

"How about you Tala?" Voltaire asked

"Cut to the chase Grand-father, why is it that you asked us here?" Kai asked still trying to be respectful.

"Well, I was going to ask you two out for lunch," Voltaire answered, "I want to catch up with my grand-son and best student." Voltaire explained

"I don't work for you anymore." Tala reminded him

"Fine, then what use to be my best students" Voltaire corrected himself.

"What is it that you want?" Kai asked while standing up from the chair.

"Nothing, just a peaceful lunch with my three guests, shall we go now?" Voltaire asked

"I'm sorry but I have plans, I better get going" Sincerity said getting up from the chair and apologizing

"Can't you stay?" Voltaire asked disappointed

"Sorry I better get going" Sincerity apologized again

"What is it that you have to do?" Voltaire asked

"I have made plans with people" Sincerity told him

"With who?" Voltaire asked

"Never mind, I guess I'm free" Sincerity hesitated

"Good then" Voltaire said heading out to the door.

Tala looked at Kai who looked pissed and upset.

"Watch your step Tala," Kai simply said and left.

Tala took Sincerity's hand

"Let's go" Tala said taking Sincerity with him

"An all you can eat buffet" Tyson said excitedly sitting down in a restaurant after seeing Mr. Dickinson.

"I can't believe there's going to be a tournament," Kenny said in disbelief

"I feel sorry for the others though" Tyson told them

"Why is that?" Kenny asked

"Because we're the G-Revolution, three time world champs, no one's going to beat us" Tyson said laughing

"People have been practicing, they could be better like remember Ozuma and Robert? We don't know how much they're improved." Kenny told him

"But still" Tyson said confidently

"Isn't that Kai and Tala there with Voltaire?" Hilary asked not really paying attention to Tyson.

"What are they doing here?" Kenny asked

"Duh to eat" Daichi and Tyson both said stuffing there face

"What is everyone looking at?" Mr. Dickinson asked walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Voltaire" They all told him as Voltaire saw them and approached them

"Long time no see my dear friend" Voltaire greeted Mr. Dickinson

"Indeed" Mr. Dickinson responded

"What happened to that girl?" Voltaire asked looking at Kai and Tala

They both didn't want to answer him so they just ignored him.

"What happened to Miss Karmartary?" Voltaire asked again.

"See said she'd be back" Tala told him

"I see, well we're going to get a table" Voltaire said sitting walking over to an empty table.

"Who is he talking about?" Hilary asked

Tala was about to answer when everyone started to applaud.

"_Today is a free performance day, and we have a very beautiful girl with us on stage right now, let's give her a round of applauds" _The narrator introduced the person

Every started to applaud but then stopped when no one was on stage. There a long moment of silence, then someone got on stage holding hands with a younger boy and everyone started to applaud again. Tyson and the others were shocked to find Sincerity on stage with a little boy. Sincerity sat at the piano and examined it for a while. She took a long time before starting and everyone thought that she was an imposter and started to boo her off stage before she'd even started. The little boy started to cry and Sincerity knew she had to do something so she started to play. As she began everyone became silent and the little boy wiped his eyes dry and admired Sincerity. Sincerity started to play, she shocked everyone at the restaurant with her playing especially Tyson and the others. As Sincerity played she began to cry, the memories of her past started to come back to her. Tears started to stream down her face like crystal but no one seem to notice except for Kai and Tala. As Sincerity finished the song she wiped her tears and got up and walked over to the little boy and he gave her a big hug and the won over the hearts of the clients at the restaurant. Sincerity received a bouquet of flowers and joined Tala and Kai.

"Are you alright?" Tala asked concerned

"I'm fine," Sincerity said giving him a smile

" I never knew you played the piano," Tala said impressed

"I don't really like playing the piano" Sincerity told them

"Why not?" Ray asked as they joined her

"It just brings back old memories." Sincerity told them

"You were great," Voltaire said clapping his hand.

"Thanks" Sincerity thanked him

"What do you want with her?" Tyson asked

"What do you mean?" Voltaire asked

"What did she ever do to you?" Tyson asked

"Nothing" Voltaire simply told them

"Then leave her alone" Tyson told him

"You are one special girl," Voltaire said lifting her chin to see her face again.

To everyone's surprise Kai yanked his grand father's hand away from Sincerity.

"Don't touch her" Kai told him

"Very well then" Voltaire said looking at his grand son then at Sincerity. "I'll see you guys soon then" Voltaire said and left them standing at the doorway.

"Sincerity was it?" Hilary asked approaching her

"Yes" Sincerity answered

"We need to talk" Hilary said grabbing her arm and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"My name is Hilary" Hilary began as they were along outside of the restaurant

"Hi" Sincerity said wondering what she wanted

"The guy there, Tyson, he's mine so hands off." Hilary told her

Sincerity gave Hilary a look then linked her arms into hers and started to walk.

"Miss Hilary, I, Sincerity Karmartary, have given up on love a long time ago. So, Tyson, you man, he will always be yours" Sincerity assured her

"And how can I be sure about that?" Hilary asked

"About two, three years ago I fell in love. I was in love with this guy, his name was Tyler, and he ended up dying to save me. Then a guy fell in love with me, he name was Matt and I fell in love with his brother, Ian. Little did I know, I was starting to fall for Matt instead of Ian but I was too stupid to figure it out. So Matt turned on Ian, Ian landed in the hospital. I felt guilty for what happened to Ian so I stayed by his side day and night. Ian couldn't get better so I did a little research and found out that there's this medication that can help heal a person, but it was in a dangerous realm. I felt that I was responsible for Ian so I wanted to go get the medication. But my brother stepped in and took my place. Matt was guilty to what he did to me so he went followed my brother into the other realm. That was when my brother found out that Matt was a magical being when they were stripped of their powers. To make things worst, Matt was one of the descendents we were competing against for the jewel. So basically he was our enemy. As the days went by, Matt and my brother in the other realm and Ian running out of time. I started to loose hope and knew that I was going to loose one of the Yasaka brothers. That was when I started to question my heart. I went home that night, and found Matt and Christopher back with the medication. That was when my heart finally made its decision, I chose Matt over Ian. Little did I know Matt was dying. I spend one night with him under the moonlight talking. The next morning Matt coughed up a lot of blood. I didn't know what was going on, Matt just came up to me and whispered something in my ears. Then a few minutes later he collapsed in my arms and he then vanished. I started to cry because the thing that he said to me right before impact me a lot. Later that afternoon I went to the hospital only to find an empty bed. I later learned that Ian had died around the same time Matt did. That was when my whole world turned upside down. That was when I gave up on love, it was that day someone had told me they loved me." Sincerity told Hilary who was listening to her patiently and started to cry.

"So tragic" Hilary managed to say in between sobs.

"It was from that day that I tried to erase my memories, but it just keeps on coming back to me. When I was on stage today, playing the piano. I remembered that the song that I played was Ian that taught me and it was Matt who taught me to play the piano.

Sincerity explained to Hilary who was drying up her tears.

"It's just like Romeo and Juliet, except that Juliet didn't die." Hilary said

"So that's why you don't have to worry about me stealing your guy or any other people's guy for that matter. Because I won't fall in love, not now not ever." Sincerity told Hilary who is beginning to like her.

"What about in the future?" Hilary asked

"Maybe I'll change my mind" Sincerity told her "That's if I live that long" Sincerity told her

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked

"I have a destiny to fulfill." Sincerity told her

"Don't we all?" Hilary asked

"For me it's different, I have to fulfill my destiny before I die or I will perish from existence, meaning I will never live again or be born again in another life time. I am I goddess, I'm the reincarnation of a goddess name Angelisia. My parents are the king and queen of a kingdom call Everlynn. My grand parents are the empress and emperor. Once my grand parents retire my parents are going to be empress and emperor, leaving the people of Everlynn to decide on their next King and Queen. I am one of those candidates, but to be honest with you, I don't want anything to do with the kingdom, but I have no choice. My brothers and sisters are also in the running for King and Queen. I have an older brother and sister and a younger brother and sister. My sister Melody is the oldest and she is already married and is expecting to have a child soon. She is also known as Angelika, the goddess of love. My older brother Christopher is now under the pressure of finding bride. Then there's me, after me is Martin, my younger brother. Martin is in grade 5, I think, and he is a genius. That leaves us with Lilyanna the youngest. Lily is known as the goddess of the living and the dead, Angelie. Although she is only in grade 3 she is one smart cookie. Know getting back to me needing to fulfill my destiny before I die. Some people don't fulfill their destiny and some do, it doesn't really matter is their do or don't because they will still be reborn. But for me is different. I died a year ago, not sure why again but I did. I was brought back from the dead and in return I need to fulfill my destiny before I die again. So it's kind of like having a second chance except the rules of living are different" Sincerity told Hilary getting thirsty.

"We are go luck to be able to live an extraordinary life." Hilary said amazed "What are you destined to do anyway?" Hilary asked out of curiosity,

"I have to find all of pieced to the jewel of destiny, because a god was so clumsy that he dropped the jewel and it shattered flying everywhere. There's like about a million pieces to it. And I've only recovered about one tenth of the jewel." Sincerity told her

"That seems easy enough" Hilary said in relief

"Not really, the jewels have a mine of it's own, each part of it posses a powerful magic, go if fallen into the wrong hands then we, the good guys, are toast. And if you don't find the jewel of Destiny in time and no one has it it's going to have a mind of it's own and bad things can happen" Sincerity told her

"That's not that bad at lease they're no one after them." Hilary said

"That's where your wrong missy, remember I told you about Matt and Ian?" Sincerity asked her and Hilary nodded. "They were known as the descendents, they work for this person who has a funny name. And there are other members to this gang for are after the jewel. So yeah, it's a cliché story but it's true." Sincerity told her

"I envy you" Hilary finally able to get a word out.

"Well you shouldn't" Sincerity told her

"Well I do" Hilary told her

"We should probably get back to the others" Sincerity said looking at her watch.

"I guess so" Hilary said turning around, "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were" Hilary told her

"Thanks" Sincerity said giving her a smile.

"There's just one question, are you really giving up on love?" Hilary asked

Sincerity looked at her new friend and just gave her a smile.

Sincerity sat herself onto her bed as if she was awaiting something. Sincerity's cell phone began to ring and Sincerity walked over to it.

"Hello?" Sincerity answered

"Hello, are you that young girl who played piano today?" The elderly man on the other line asked

"Yes" Sincerity answered

"Hello, my name is Mr. Dickinson and I am the chairman of the BBA." Mr. Dickinson introduced himself to Sincerity.

"Hi, my name is Sincerity Karmartary" Sincerity answered him

"I know who you are" Mr. Dickinson told her "You resemble a lot like my grand daughter" Mr. Dickinson told her.

"Really?" Sincerity asked

"Her name was Serenity" Mr. Dickinson told her

'_Serenity? Where have I heard that name before?' _Sincerity asked herself

"Hello?" Mr. Dickinson asked

"I'm sorry" Sincerity responded

"I was just wondering, do you have anything to do this Saturday?" Mr. Dickinson asked her.

"No, not really" Sincerity said sure she was free on that day.

"Then do you want to be our observer." Mr. Dickinson explained to her?" Mr. Dickinson asked

"A what?" Sincerity asked

"An observer, they are up on a balcony at the stadium and the observe and see if there's cheating going on, you're like a judge.

"I see…" Sincerity said processing what she has just been told. "Sure, I guess…" Sincerity agreed to it

"I'll see you Saturday then" Mr. Dickinson said happily.

"Good night" Sincerity said and put away her cell phone. "This might help me with the search for the jewel of destiny." Sincerity said to herself lying on her on her bed.

A thought was stuck in her head that whole day…

"_Will you ever love again?"_

Sincerity was really tired so closed her light and fell asleep as she wondered if she will be able to ever love again.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter 2 done! Rewritten, now I have to work on the rest….7 more chapters to go…Sob Read and Review, please and thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime World**

**Yin.Yang:** Hello my fellow readers, here is where I have to start apologizing. You see I destroyed my computer, so it won't start up. It's probably because of a virus or something. Well anyway, the point is I have to rewrite the whole story again. This time the story might be a little different but it's still has the same story line. Hope this time is better then last time.

Chapter 3 – Going Down the Wrong Path

"Miss Karmartary" Hilary called out to her as she, Tyson and the other's arrived to the stadium.

Sincerity turned around to greet them

"What are you doing here?" Hilary asked curiously

"I was asked to be an observer of some sort," Sincerity said unsure.

"An audience?" Hilary asked

"A judge of some sort…" Sincerity told them

"Your third day here and you'd become someone important in the world of beyblade" Tyson shouted out attracting lots of attention.

Everyone turned away from Tyson pretending they don't know him.

"You should go" Max said to Ray as they walked away followed by Daichi

"Let's go greet Mr. Dickinson" Kenny suggested to Sincerity and Hilary.

"Hey guys" Tyson said catching up to them "Where are you guys going?"

Sincerity's standing on the balcony waiting for the first round to start. Sincerity had her cell phone in her hand and had a microphone/earphone one her head given to her by Mr. Dickinson.

"Let's start this tournament!" the announcer announced "Let it rip!" The players released their beyblade and everyone started to shout in excitement.

"It's tiring" a voice from behind Sincerity said

Sincerity tuned around quickly and was in shock.

"I like you hair, it's an improvement but your still ugly. I still can't see what Matt and my fiancé saw in you." The girl said approaching Sincerity

"Maybe it's because I'm not a hag" Sincerity shot back at her

The girl slightly taller then Sincerity stopped in her tracks

"Well at lease I don't go around stilling people's fiancé from other people." The girl said

"I never knew Ian was your fiancé, I didn't even know Ian was a descendent." Sincerity told her.

"That's what they all say" The girl said smirking, "You're just as evil as I am"

"Oh really, do you see me going around declaring someone to be my fiancé?" Sincerity asked

"I really liked Ian, but he wouldn't even look at me and we live in the same house! So I had to make him my fiancé" The girl said angrily

"Do you see me betraying someone I love?" Sincerity asked

"So what, you're the perfect little angel. Not everyone is a perfect like you." The girl shouted at her

Sincerity winced at what she just said

"I never said I was perfect" Sincerity declared

"Well that's how you act and that's why Ian and Matt fell for you." The girl said angrily

Sincerity didn't say anything because she knows that she won't be able to win this argument.

"What do you want?" Sincerity asked

"The same thing you want" The girl said

"And what is it that I want? Refresh my memory will you?" Sincerity said looking straight into her gray eyes.

"Cough it up" The girl said sticking out her hand at her

"Cough what up?" Sincerity asked

"I know you know what I'm talking about" The purple hair girl said approaching her once again.

"I don't have it" Sincerity simply told her

"I know you have it" The girl said, her anger starting to build

"I don't have it" Sincerity said angrily

"Well then find it and give it to me" the girl said also getting angry

"And why would I do that?" Sincerity asked rudely

The purple hair girl got really mad and started to yell. A beam threw Sincerity off balance and threw her over the balcony.

"Sincerity!" Hilary said noticing Sincerity fly over the balcony and making her way into the beyblade stadium where a game was still in play.

Sincerity landed on her feet and was almost hit by a beyblade. The girl then jumped from the balcony and landed a few feet from her. Sincerity jumped and got out of the way of the game. Everyone's attention was now on Sincerity and the girl instead of on the game.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sincerity asked getting really piss

"Give me the jewel and I'll be an my way" the girl told her

"No wonder Ian left Vivi, she can't take no for an answer." Sincerity said out loud which get Vivi really mad and whipped a whip towards her.

Luckily Sincerity jumped up in time. Vivi went crazy and started to whip her whip uncontrollably.

"What it, there's innocent people here" Sincerity told her

"Since when did I care about innocent people?" Vivi asked whipping the whip at her and it hit Sincerity throwing her ten feet backwards.

"Sincerity" The others called her.

Sincerity got up and was really mad. Sincerity's necklace and bracelet started to glow and her staff appeared. The top of her staff which was in a shape of a heart started to glow. Sincerity pointed the staff towards Vivi.

"I'm scared" Vivi said sarcastically "I had your powers before, they're nothing compare to mine" Vivi told her

Sincerity's staff shot a beam of light towards Vivi sending her flying.

"Too bad the last time you felt my power was when I started out," Sincerity said placing her staff next to her. Everyone started to cheer. "And thanks for sending me to the after life. I learned a lot" Sincerity thanked her

Vivi was really pissed this time and humiliated

"Don't you dare think you got rid of me, because I'll be back sooner then you think" Vivi told her and disappeared.

Sincerity's staff turning into a necklace and a bracelet again, Hilary and the others made their way to Sincerity.

"What was that?" Hilary asked

"It was nothing" Sincerity assured them

"Are you sure?" Ray asked

"I'm fine thanks" Sincerity lied

"If you say so…" Hilary said suspicious

"Don't you guys have a tournament to get to?" Sincerity asked

Everyone looked at each other

"How can we forget?" Kenny asked

They all made their way to the second stadium

"We need to talk" Hilary said taking Sincerity by the arm and dragging her away.

Not far away, someone was watching Sincerity from the darkness.

"What was that?" Hilary asked bring Sincerity a cup of tea.

"That was Vivi" Sincerity told her

"Vivi, the one who liked that Ian guy?" Hilary asked

"Yeah" Sincerity said looking at her arm

"You're bleeding" Hilary said noticing blood on her white sleeve

"Perfect" Sincerity said sarcastically

"Don't you have just one outfit?" Hilary asked

"What do you mean?" Sincerity asked

"You know, an outfit you were everyday" Hilary said

"Why would I wear the same clothes everyday?" Sincerity asked

"Never mind" Hilary said giving up "We have to get you to a hospital" Hilary told her

"It's ok, let's go to my house, it is closer" Sincerity told her getting up

"Wait for me" Hilary called out to her grabbing her stuff and catching up to her.

It was about 6 o'clock when Hilary decided to leave Sincerity's house. Sincerity didn't have anything in her fridge so she went to the grocery near her house. Sincerity got everything she needed for dinner and decided to explore the street. Not far from where she was she heard some metals clashing so she decided to go check it out. Sincerity followed the sound to an abandoned building.

"Hello?" Sincerity asked as she walked into the building only to hear her voice bounce back at her. "Hello" Sincerity asked again as the clashing sound became louder. "Hello" Sincerity yelled it out this time.

The person was caught off guard and the beyblade went ballistic and was spinning all over. After a few dodges, the blade ended up a few centimeters from Sincerity's face.

"What are you trying to do? Kill someone?" Sincerity asked as she turned towards the blade that was still drilling into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked angrily

"It's a free world, at lease I think it is" Sincerity told him

"Do what you want" Kai told her taking his blade and walking away.

"Hey!" Sincerity said going after him but tripped on a rock

"What now" Kai asked impatiently

"I don't need your help" Sincerity told him looking away.

"Get on" Kai told her leaning down to her, his back facing her

"Humph, don't want to" Sincerity told him throwing a tantrum

"Fine" Kai said getting up and walking away.

Sincerity got up slowly by herself and started to follow Kai.

"What are you doing here?" Sincerity asked

"It's none of your business" Kai told her

"Fine, don't tell me" Sincerity said not liking his attitude.

"Do you hang out in abandoned buildings?" Kai asked

"No, I was doing grocery shopping" Sincerity told him

"In an abandoned building" Kai asked

"Maybe, what's it to yeah" Sincerity asked

"You're one annoying girl" Kai told her

"Me? Annoying? If I'm annoying then you must be perfect then. Not talking to anyone and walking the streets with an attitude" Sincerity threw back at him

Kai got mad and nearly punched her.

"You see what I mean? You can break anytime" Sincerity said looking at him in the eye then walking away.

Sincerity was walking then suddenly she sprained her ankle.

"Girls like you deserve stuff like these" Kai told her as he walked up beside her.

"And what should guys like you deserve? A medal?" Sincerity asked looking the other way.

Kai then walked away from her.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Sincerity called after him.

"Why don't you fly or something" Kai told her still walking.

Sincerity couldn't contain her anger anymore and started to scream. Kai then suddenly fell to the ground. To Sincerity's surprise her cry caused him to fall to the ground.

"What's going on here?" someone asked "Hey, you two are not suppose to be here" the old man told them.

"Get on" Kai told her hesitating.

"Humph" Sincerity said angrily getting onto his back.

Kai carried her down stairs and to Tyson's house.

"Sincerity, what happened" Hilary asked

"This guy made me trip" Sincerity told her

"I tripped you? You tripped yourself" Kai told her "And you tripped me too" Kai told her getting into her face.

"And I thought Hilary and Tyson were immature" Max whispered to Ray, Ray nodding in agreement.

"Break it off you two" Hilary told them going between them

"He started it" Sincerity said angrily

Kai just looked at her and turned his back towards her

"Fine be like that" Sincerity said giving him her back too. "Jerk"

"Anyways…about the first round tomorrow…"Kenny started

"We're going to win this" Tyson told them

"Don't be full of it" Hilary told him.

"What is that?" Daichi asked

"This?" Sincerity asked holding a vial.

"Yeah that, can you drink it?" Daichi asked interested

"I guess if you need to" Sincerity told him

"What is it" Hilary asked

"It's a healing potion." Sincerity told them

"Healing potion?" Tyson, Hilary and Daichi all asked at the same time.

"I haven't learned how to heal yet so I made potions." Sincerity told them

"You can heal?" Tyson asked

"Well…I think I can once I learn it." Sincerity told them.

"Healing is an element?" Hilary asked

"I guess…people with water power can heal." Sincerity told them. "Anyways, it's getting late. I better go." Sincerity said trying to get up.

"You can't walk, you sprained your ankle" Ray told her supporting her as she got up.

"I'm fine" Sincerity told him rotating her ankle 180 degrees.

"I still think you should stay off the ankle" Ray told her.

"I'm fine" Sincerity told him picking up her bag, "besides, this morning is just the beginning of your tournament, and you have more to do tomorrow." Sincerity told them putting on her shoe.

"I'll take you home" Kai told her

"I can manage on my own thank you" Sincerity told him stepping down the step and she tripped on her shoe laces and fell flat on her face.

"Sincerity are you ok?" Hilary asked concerned

"Feeling flat but I'm fine" Sincerity told them "You're my bad luck charm, stay away from me" Sincerity said pointing at Kai.

"Not a problem" Kai told her walking away.

"Good riddance" Sincerity said getting up again and stomping off.

"And I thought Hilary and Tyson were bad" Max said watching Sincerity stomp off.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hilary and Tyson both asked angrily.

"Why do I always meet weird people" Sincerity asked floating angrily.

"Sincerity" Tala called out to her unsure if it was her.

"Tala" Sincerity said landing on her feet, "What are you doing here?" Sincerity asked

"I was in the neighborhood. And I thought I would come see you." Tala told her staring at her face.

"What? Something's on my face?" Sincerity asked putting her hand on her cheek.

"It's just that you're bleeding" Tala told her pushing her bangs out of her forehead. "What happened?" Tala asked

"Long story" Sincerity told him as they started to walk towards her house.

"So what are you doing tomorrow after the game?" Tala asked

"I don't know, I guess looking for something." Sincerity told him

"What?" Tala asked "Maybe I can help"

"Um…I don't think you can" Sincerity told him.

"Well if there's anything you need, you can call me" Tala told her.

"Thanks" Sincerity said smiling.

"Good night then" Tala told her as they stood in front of her door.

"You're house looks bigger in the inside" Tala noticed

"You can never judge anything by an appearance." Sincerity told him.

"Goodnight" Tala told her giving her a kiss on her cheek and walked away.

Sincerity stared at his figure disappearing in the darkness while putting a hand on the cheek he kissed her on.

"Sincerity" Sincerity's house called out to her.

"Ah!" Sincerity said having a heart attack. "Coming, coming" Sincerity said running through the door. "Hey, I never could do that before" Sincerity said noticing she went through the door without opening it.

"Sincerity" the voice yelled out her name sounding in patient.

"What?" Sincerity asked going to her room and closing the door behind her.

"I've been waiting for you for like 2 hours." Christopher told her angrily

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked "you've only been waiting for a minute" Melody said slapping her brother's head.

"Chris, you know the name you gave me? The Kinomiya, what is that all about? They don't know anything about the Jewel" Sincerity told him

"I know, it's just that I wanted an autograph." Christopher said not thinking

"You made Sincerity run a useless earn?" Melody asked angrily.

"So what's up?" Sincerity asked changing out of her clothes and into her house clothes.

"We got the communication system up" Christopher told her

"Correction, Martin did" Melody told her

"Well guess what" Sincerity told them

"What?" They both asked

"Guess who's here" Sincerity asked

"Who?" Melody and Christopher both asked

"A girl, purple hair, slightly taller then me" Sincerity started

"Vivi?!" They both asked surprised

"Yup" Sincerity said sitting down at the desk

"How's that possible?" Christopher asked

"I don't know" Sincerity said taking off her earring

"How did you find her?" Melody asked

"I got a job" Sincerity told them

"A job?" They both asked shocked

"What now?" Sincerity asked

"You and a job while on a job, wow, there really is a first time for everything" Christopher said

"Maybe it's something you should get" Melody told him

"Anyways, I can feel the jewel, just not sure where it is" Sincerity told them

"Well, keep in contact. We'll check in on you tomorrow" Melody told her

"Bye" Sincerity said turning off her computer screen and couldn't help but sigh.

"Everything is ready" a man dress in black told his boss

"Good, is it being delivered now?" Voltaire asked

"Yeah, it should arrive any moment now" The man in black told him

"Good" Voltaire said

"Coming" Sincerity said grabbing a towel and wrapping her hair up in the towel.

"Are you Miss Karmartary" The person at the door asked

"I might be" Sincerity told him "Who wants to know?"

"This is a letter for Miss Karmartary, we hope you may attend" The person told her and gave her the letter

"Thanks" Sincerity said taking the letter and closing the door.

Sincerity opened the letter cautiously and read it. Sincerity examined it for a while then she heard a loud thump in her room. "What now?" Sincerity asked putting the letter under a flower vase and headed towards her room.

"Guess what" Kenny told them as he entered the living room

"What?" Hilary asked as she watches Ray and Max play cards

"We are invited to Kai's aunt's wedding" Kenny told them

"When?" Hilary asked

"Tomorrow" Kenny told them

"Are we going?" Tyson asked getting up

"Kai, are you going to your aunt's wedding?" Hilary asked

"I don't have an aunt" Kai told them, "I'm an orphan"

"That's right…then whose wedding are we going to?" Kenny asked

"It's probably my grandfather's sister" Kai told them

"I'm going over to Sincerity's house tonight" Hilary told them grabbing her stuff and living. "See you guys tomorrow at the wedding and good luck tomorrow morning" Hilary quickly put on her shoes and disappeared into the darkness.

"I guess we're going" Tyson said lying back down on the floor.

"Hilary, what are you doing here?" Sincerity asked

"I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight" Hilary told her

"Sure" Sincerity said pointing her to a room

"Where's your room?" Hilary asked wondering off

"Um…" Sincerity said trying to stop her from entering it.

"Ah!" Hilary let out a scream

"Are you ok?" Sincerity asked knew it was coming

"You're dirty rich" Hilary said as she looked at the pile of money on her desk and all the crystals.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sincerity said embarrassed

"So anyways, can I borrow a dress?" Hilary asked

"I guess" Sincerity said going over to her closet "What's the occasion?" Sincerity asked

"Wedding" Hilary told her

"Shouldn't a bride be wearing a bride's dress?" Sincerity asked

"Haha, very funny" Hilary said walking over to where she was standing

"Oh my goodness, you have everything" Hilary said dumb founded as she started right into Sincerity's walk in closet

"Help yourself to anything, Shoes, jewelry, coats, dress." Sincerity told her

"Can you do me a big favor?" Hilary asked

"What is it?" Sincerity asked

"So what are you guys going to wear to this thing?" Daichi asked the others

"Has anyone seen Hilary?" Tyson asked as he walking into the room

"Someone worried?" Max teased

"No!"

"Hilary is still over at Sincerity's" Kenny said "We have to get ready, or else who knows what's going to happen to us." Kenny said worried

"There's nothing Voltaire can do to us, he doesn't have that power over us." Kai said getting up needing some fresh air.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled after him

"We'll just have to see what happens" Ray said walking up from behind

"Hey you guys" A familiar voice filled the room

"Sincerity" They all said surprise to see her there.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked

"Fulfilling a favour" Sincerity said holding up bags

"What's in it?" Daichi asked walking up to her

"It's your gift from me to you guys" Sincerity told them

"What is it?" Daichi asked

"Your costumes" Sincerity said amused

"Costumes?" They all asked suspicious

Later that day during the reception

"Man, am I hungry." Tyson said while walking in.

"Greetings to the guests" Voltaire said walking up to them

"Why is it that you invite us here today?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, why? We don't even know your sister" Daichi added

"You'll see when the time comes" Voltaire said and left to greet his other guests.

"Hey you guys" Tala said walking up from behind them. "Congratulations on this morning's game, you guys are on again on Monday," Tala told them "Aren't you missing someone?" Tala asked

"Yeah, Sincerity" Tyson told Tala

"What about Kai?" Tala asked

"We don't know either." Kenny replied looking around. "I didn't see them at the wedding."

Then at the door he sees two people walking in and his face lit up.

"There they are!" Kenny said happily

Hilary walked up to them and started to laugh.

"I have never seen you guys wear suits, it's so funny." Hilary said laughing out loud.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked looking at Hilary, Hilary looked up to look at him in the eyes. "Hilary..."

"Who do you expect? Your sister?" Hilary continued laughing

Everyone started looking at her, when she notices she quiet down. "What?"

"Finally, time for myself" Sincerity said sitting down on her sofa.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" A voice asked her

"Who's there?" Sincerity asked falling off the couch.

"Me, hello, under the vase" The voice called out to her

"Do non living things talk in the anime world?" Sincerity asked

"Not usually" the letter told her

"What am I forgetting?" Sincerity asked

"I know it's not my place but shouldn't you be at this wedding that foolish girl was worried about."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't invited" Then Sincerity suddenly stopped "So that's what you're all about. You're to inform me there's a wedding I'm invited to." Sincerity said reading the letter again.

"Aren't you happy I talk?" the letter asked as she threw it on to the floor and running into her room. "Yup, another grateful costumer"

Sincerity arrived at the banquet hall and Voltaire caught sight of her as she entered. "Young lady Sincerity, you look astonishing." Voltaire complimented as he walked up to her.

"Thanks" Sincerity said

"Excuse me" Voltaire apologized. He walks away and whispers something into his sister's ear and she nodded happily.

"Sincerity" Hilary asked as she caught sight of her, well at lease what she thought was her.

"You look awesome" Sincerity complimented as she walked up to her.

"You look, different" Hilary said surprise to see her.

"Sincerity?" The other asked walking up to her

"Do I look that different" Sincerity asked as they started to compliment her.

"It's time to throw the bouquet," the bride said happily. As all the bride's maid and lady friends lined up hoping to be the next one to get marry, Voltaire came up from behind and pushed Sincerity and Hilary into the line.

"Why don't you girls try your luck?" Voltaire whispered into their ears.

Hilary and Sincerity both looked at each other. As the bride threw her bouquet everyone started to run to catch the bouquet, Hilary and Sincerity feeling like the odd ones out left to rejoin the group when all of a sudden the bouquet landed into Hilary's hand. Everyone looked up to look at Hilary who quickly gave it to Sincerity. Everyone started to clap at the next bride. Sincerity looked at the bouquet later looks up to face Kai standing in front of her. As everyone got back to what they were doing Sincerity started to hit Kai with the bouquet.

"You really are my bad luck charm!" Sincerity said still hitting Kai with the bouquet and left to go out to catch some fresh air.

"What is she talking about, you being her bad luck charm?" Hilary asked as everyone looked at him in suspicion.

"Nothing" Kai said also leaving the room.

"Hey Kai! If I was you I would apologize for whatever you did." Tala told Kai

Voltaire looked at Tala then looked at Kai. And later got back to what he was doing.

"I come into the Anime world to get the jewel of Destiny, end up getting my ankle twisted, end up going to a wedding and walk out being the next bride to get married. Can my life get any worst?" Sincerity asked herself

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Tala asked as he was walking up to her.

"No, it's something I picked up." Sincerity told him

"So, you're the next bride to be. Any plans?" Tala teased her

"No, not yet. Not planning on getting married any time soon." Sincerity assured him

Tala walks up to her and she looks at him straight into his eyes. She never felt this feeling in a long time. She was melting in his eyes. Sincerity was about to take a step closer to him but then she felt something. She turned around to find the same girl she saw at the tournament.

"Vivi! What are you doing here?" Sincerity asked her as she started to walk away from Tala.

"The same reason you are. Attending a wedding, finding the jewel of Destiny." Vivi said

"Give up! I've already found it!"

"Then why are you still here? Should you be home?" Vivi asked her not believing a single word Sincerity said.

"I just can't take the jewel yet." Sincerity told her

"Yeah right, I've retraced your step from the first spot you've been and nothing. You're not fooling me that easily." Vivi told her, "Good luck may the yang win." Vivi said and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Tala asked Sincerity as he walked up to her.

"It's nothing" Sincerity told him still looking straight ahead. Sincerity turned around to find Kai standing in front of her. "What are you doing here? Where's Tala? What did you do to him?"

"I'm sorry" Kai said ignoring her questions

"What?"

"I'm sorry" Kai said starting to get annoyed

"Did you just say sorry? Kai my bad luck charm is saying sorry? Isn't it late for that?"

Sincerity was about to leave when all of a sudden he pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. Form afar Voltaire was watching them quiet upset.

"What are you doing?" Sincerity asked pushing him away.

Kai just walked away without saying anything.

"My goodness why do I run into people like him so often" Sincerity asked herself

"Hey, lady who's talking to herself care to dance?" Tala asked her

"For someone who is willing to sweep me off my feet, I'll accept" Sincerity told him giving him her hand.

After the reception, Voltaire was standing at his window looking outside

"Anything on that girl?" Voltaire asked

"There's nothing that exist on that girl" his henchman told him

"Is that so?" Voltaire asked "Carry on to plan two" Voltaire ordered.

"Yes"

Yup, another chapter rewritten, review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The decision **

Sincerity got up the next morning feeling sore. Sincerity changed out of her pyjamas and did her usual morning stuff. Sincerity went outside to grab the morning paper and a letters that were sent to her. Sincerity looked through the letters and a letter with the word "_Importan_t" Caught her eyes. Sincerity put down her cereal bowl and quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Karmartary, _

_I hope you can agree that Kai is a gifted child…_

"Gifted my behind" Sincerity said not liking what she's reading.

_I wish to have a meeting with you today around 10 in my office. Looking foreword in seeing you._

Sincerity put down the letter and finished her cereal she looked up at the clock to find it saying 9:30. Sincerity got up quickly to find herself sitting back down again. "Wow" Sincerity said putting a hand on her forehead. "I better get going" Sincerity said getting up and going to her room.

"Good to see you again Sincerity, I hope you enjoyed your night yesterday" Voltaire said as he watch Sincerity sit down in the chair opposite him.

"I enjoyed myself" Sincerity told him

"You maybe wondering why I've called you down here" Voltaire started

"Something that has to do with Kai?" Sincerity asked

"You're a smart girl" Voltaire told her

"Can I make something clear before you start?" Sincerity asked

"Go ahead" Voltaire told her.

"There's nothing between Kai and I" Sincerity laid down for him

"Well I don't believe Kai feels the same and I don't blame him" Voltaire told her

'I don't like where it's headed' Sincerity thought to herself.

"Kai is my grandson, I can't say I'm proud of him and I still wish the best for him. And to do that he can't have any distraction"

"Are you suggesting I stay away from him?" Sincerity asked

"If that's possible" Voltaire added

"You don't have to worry, Kai and I aren't on speaking terms" Sincerity said getting up

"Sit" Voltaire ordered her

Sincerity sat herself back down in the chair, feeling the mood change.

"I have a proposal to lie down." Voltaire told her. "How do you feel about Tala?"

Sincerity was walking home, rethinking what has happened in the last half hour. Sincerity wasn't watching where she was going so she almost walking into a moving truck but someone grabbed her and she fell into their arms unconscious.

Sincerity slowly opened her eyes to greet an unfamiliar place. Sincerity shot up from the bed she was lying on.

"You're finally awake" said a teenage girl with pink hair

"Where am I?" Sincerity asked the girl

"You're in the hospital." the. teenage girl respond

Sincerity looked into the mirror that was sitting next to her

"Why am I here or how did I get here?" Sincerity asked as she touched the bandage wrapped around her head.

"My brother and his friends brought you here. You were walking into a truck so my brother stopped you but you fell. "The teenage girl told Sincerity."You've been sleeping for two days. By the way, my name is Mariah." Mariah introduced herself.

"My name is... um..."

There was then a long silence. Then Lee, Gary, and Kevin walked into the hospital room.

"Is she awake?" Lee asked his younger sister when he walked in.

"My name is Sincerity!" Sincerity said remembering proudly. She then looked around feeling embarrassed. "Hehe, sorry." Sincerity apologized.

"So what were you doing the other day?" Mariah asked her

"Um...I don't remember. All I remember is that I... Oh my god! What day is it today?" Sincerity asked frightened.

"It's Monday, why what's wrong?" Lee asked her

Sincerity jumped out of bed and ran out the door. They all looked at each other and decided to follow her. Sincerity ran out of the hospital as fast as she could. She ran behind the building and she released her wings. She then took a deep breath and flew into the sky. As the rest turned around the corner they were surprised to see Sincerity gone.

"I was sure I saw turn here" Kevin told the others are they are all looking at him with anger.

"Chris are you there?" Sincerity asked as she looked into her computer

"Hey sis, how's it going?" Christopher asked

"Not so good I'm afraid." Sincerity told her brother

"Why what's wrong?" Christopher asked concerned

"Well, I think I've found the jewel..." Sincerity started

"Great!" Christopher said with a hint of excitement

"I'm not done" Sincerity said "Like I was saying, I've found the jewel, but I don't have it with me" Sincerity told him

"When did you find the jewel?" Christopher asked

"At a wedding three days ago" Sincerity told him

"You at a wedding" Christopher said falling off his chair

"What wrong with me going to a wedding?" Sincerity asked her laughing brother

"I'm sorry, continue" Christopher said stopping himself from laughing

"Can I go home now?" Sincerity asked

"Not after you've found the jewel" Christopher told her.

"Fine, I'll be ready to go home by 3:00 this afternoon." Sincerity assured him

"We'll be waiting." Christopher told her

Sincerity switched off her computer and got up. She felt a little woozy and fell to the floor.

"What!" The G-revolution all asked

"A girl, disappeared in thin air." Kevin told them

"She said her name is..." Mariah stared "She said her name is Sincerity"

"Sincerity?" They all asked in shock

"What happened to Sincerity?" Ray asked while Kai tuned in

"Sincerity ran out of her hospital room in a hurry as if she had something to do." Mariah explained

Kai got up and left the room in a hurry, the rest looked at each other and decided to follow him.

Tala's standing in front of Sincerity's front door wondering if he should ring the door bell or not. He then placed a hand on the door knob and to his surprise it was open. Tala walked in to Sincerity's house to find her lying in her bedroom floor. Tala ran to her side and placed her on his knees. Just then Kai ran into the room. He was upset Tala was there before her was, Kai then turned around and walked out the door as everyone ran in.

"Is Sincerity alright?" Hilary asked Tala

"I'm not sure, maybe we have to bring her to the..." Max started

"Why is everyone here?" Sincerity asked as she sat up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mariah asked her

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" Sincerity asked her

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked remembering he just saw her.

"He just walked out." Tyson told her

Sincerity got up and ran outside, Sincerity looked around trying to find Kai. Sincerity then fell down to her knees. As she looked up there was a car pulled up in front of her. Sincerity then looked up to see Voltaire looking down at her.

"Have you come to a decision?" Voltaire asked Sincerity

"Sincerity!" Everyone called out to her as they ran out of the house.

"Have you?" Voltaire asked

"I have come to a decision." Sincerity said calmly. "I don't want to be part of it. I'll leave everyone alone." Sincerity told Voltaire. "As soon as I finish something."

"Well I haven't have time to stick around for your decision, I'll give you till tonight the latest is at 9:00. I'll be waiting for your decision." Voltaire said and got into his car and drove off.

"What is he talking about?" Tala asked as he approached her

"It's nothing" Sincerity said putting on a fake smile. And she walks past him. "Come on in everyone, I'll treat you guys to lunch" Sincerity said welcoming everyone.

Sincerity walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Hilary asked

"No it's alright, you should join the others" Sincerity told them.

"Let us help you." Mariah insisted

"Alright then" Sincerity gave in. "You can peel the potatoes and the carrots." Sincerity instructed them.

After awhile the girls brought in the food into the game room where everyone was.

"Food! Alright!" Tyson said following his nose.

"Tyson wait!" Sincerity called out, but it was too late Tyson tripped over something a landed on his face. Hilary ran to his aid as he got up.

"You should, see where you're going" Hilary told him

Sincerity and Mariah placed the dishes on the table.

"Hey Mariah, tell everyone to start without me. I'll be back in a few." Sincerity said and left the basement. Sincerity walked over to her room and sat down in front of the mirror. She unwrapped the bandage around her head and took off the pad. She placed in the trash can, she took out her necklace and left her house in a hurry.

Kai's walking down the street think of what he saw between Tala and Sincerity. Then all of a sudden Kai felt a breeze and realized that his beyblade is missing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kai asked angrily.

"I'm just here for the jewel of destiny." The mysterious figure said

"Sincerity?" Kai asked confused

"You can call me that my dear" the mysterious figure told him

"Give me back my blade" Kai demanded

"Why should I listen to you?" the girl asked

Kai struggled to give her an answer.

"If you want your blade back then, you have to do something for me in return." Said the girl stubbornly

"Vivi!" Sincerity called out of no where

Then also out of no where, an arrow past by Kai and it landed in front of Vivi.

"Glade you can join us Sincerity" Vivi said in a calm voice

"Glade to be here." Sincerity said with a smile.

Vivi then notice Sincerity's necklace is glowing.

"The jewel, you know where the jewel of destiny is." Vivi said angrily.

"You give me back the blade and I'll give you my necklace." Sincerity said

"Why should I listen to you? And what am I to do with your necklace?" Vivi asked

"My necklace can guide you to where the jewel of destiny is." Sincerity said

"Fine, on the count of three you'll throw your necklace to me and I will give you back the so called blade" Vivi declared

"Fine." Sincerity agreed.

Sincerity took off her necklace and was about to throw it when Kai grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do it." Kai told her.

"I have to" Sincerity said as she pulled her arm away from Kai and threw her necklace.

Vivi caught the necklace and Vivi threw the beyblade back at Kai.

"Nice making a deal with you." Vivi said with a smirk and disappeared.

Sincerity then took the beyblade away from Kai.

"We have unfinished business" Sincerity told him

"What do you want?" Kai asked not in the mood

"She lied to me!" Vivi said angrily, as she threw the necklace into the air and destroyed it. "I'm going to make you pay Sincerity!" Vivi said as she vanished.

"Where did Sincerity go?" Hilary asked

"She said she has something to do, she'll be back in a few" Mariah answered

"It's already been half an hour, where could she have gone to?" Hilary asked

"Do you guys here that?" Tyson asked, stopping what he was doing.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard when you fell." Hilary commented

"I think Tyson's right, I do hear something." Ray said backing Tyson up.

Everyone stopped and listened, they heard a voice coming from upstairs.

"Ladies first." Tyson insisted

"Then you better lead the way" Hilary told him

"Thanks, wait a second, hey!" Tyson said holding a grudge against Hilary

As they walked into Sincerity's bedroom, they find a figure on Sincerity's laptop.

"Who are you?" Christopher asked them as the walked in.

"Who are you?" Max returned the question

"I'm Sincerity's brother, and you guys are..." Christopher asked

"We're her friends" Tala responded

"You look different, are you sure you're human?" Tyson asked in a suspicious way.

_'If you only knew.' _Christopher thought to himself.

"So what are you doing in the computer?" Daichi asked

"Looking for my sister." Christopher said smartly

"Well she isn't here." Kevin told him

"What?" Christopher asked "She told me to call back at three o'clock." Christopher mumbled to himself.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked Sincerity as she finally stopped walking.

Sincerity wouldn't answer him and continued to walk. Sincerity then stopped and turned around to face him.

"What time is it?" Sincerity asked

Kai shrug and looked at her hand. Sincerity followed his eyes and notice she still has his blade in her hands. Sincerity then gave the blade back to him.

"Call out Dranzer for me." Sincerity ordered him

Kai looked at her confused at first then did what she ordered him to do. Once Dranzer was out Sincerity jumped up and took something off Dranzer and walked away. As Sincerity landed back on her feet she slapped Kai across the face and disappeared.

"When was the last time you've heard from Sincerity?" Christopher asked

"I'm here Chris" Sincerity said while walking in.

"Sincerity, nice to see you again." Christopher said sarcastically.

"Can you please leave me and my brother to talk alone?" Sincerity asked

"Sure" Mariah said and walked out followed by the others.

"I have the jewel." Sincerity told Christopher after everyone left

"Great! Ready to come home?" Christopher asked

"Ready as ever" Sincerity said a little upset.

Sincerity stood in the middle of the room.

"I'll get Martin" Christopher told Sincerity

"Hey Sin! You're coming home!" Martin said awkwardly

"What's wrong?" Sincerity asked

"Nothing, let's try it." Martin said

Martin typed away on the computer but nothing happened.

"Uh oh," Martin said

"What?" Sincerity asked anxiously

Then they heard a beep. Martin clicked on it and they saw their mother.

"Mom!" Sincerity and Martin both said at the same time.

"I heard that Sincerity went into a different world to get the jewel of Destiny." their mother started. "You shouldn't have gone Sincerity." Faith their mother concluded.

"Why?" Sincerity asked

"Because you spend most of your time in that world when you were younger," Faith started. "When you reached the age of 6, your father and I made a deal with the superior, because you spend too much time in the Anime world and causing trouble. So you made a deal that stated if you were to return to the Anime world, the only way out is to fall in love." Faith concluded

"Sincerity, fall in love?" Christopher said joining into the conversation. "It like teaching a chicken with wings to fly."

"Hey! I have wings, I can fly." Sincerity said arguing

"But you're not a chicken" Christopher said laughing

"Then how does that make sense?" Martin asked his older brother, "You're stupid"

"Then I'm guessing I can't go home by today?" Sincerity asked

"Yeah, until you fall in love." Their father said joining the conversation.

"What if I get married?" Sincerity asked curiously

"You have to learn to love, period." Faith said

Later that day, after everyone left, Sincerity left her house for a late night stroll. Sincerity sat down on a park bench gazing up at the stars. After a while someone sat down next to her. Sincerity was still looking up at the stars when the person next to her let out a loud cough. Sincerity turn towards her and was surprise to see Voltaire sitting next to her.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Voltaire asked her looking up at the stars.

"Is there another option?" Sincerity asked

"Actually there is," Voltaire said as if he just thought of it, "I destroy you or you give me your freedom." Voltaire said happily

"My freedom?" Sincerity asked?

"My slave, you have no will, you can't talk to anyone, and you can't leave my mansion." Voltaire said, "But you and I both know you won't choose that option." Voltaire said sure of himself.

After a long silence, Sincerity made a suggestion.

"What if I don't marry Tala and stay away from Kai?" Sincerity asked

"Like I said, if you don't choose they both will suffer." Voltaire reminded her.

"How can you be so cruel?" Sincerity asked

"I'm not being cruel, I'm being helpful." Voltaire corrected her.

"How is that helping them?" Sincerity asked

"By showing them life can't be wasted on love." Voltaire told Sincerity

"Then why are you putting Tala up for marriage?" Sincerity asked

"I have my own reasons." Voltaire told Sincerity, "So, have you decided yet?"

"I have..." Sincerity finally said after a long hesitation.

After Sincerity's encounter with Voltaire. Sincerity walked home slowly remembering the course of the day. When she reached her front step she saw Tala sitting one top step.

"Sincerity, you're home" Tala said getting up

"How long have you been waiting?" Sincerity asked

"Not long" Tala lied

Sincerity invited Tala in for tea.

"So what are you doing here this late?" Sincerity asked Tala

"I was just worried about you, that's all. This afternoon after you had a conversation with your family, you seem different." Tala explained

Meanwhile Kai was walking up the steps to Sincerity's house and notice the door opened so he looked through it.

"Can you fall in love with me?" Sincerity asked out of no where.

Kai and Tala both froze as Sincerity asked that question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Be warned if it doesn't make any sence at all blame it all on my short term memory...which is kind of sad considering I just read the last chapter... Please Review****

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - My Shooting Star

Sincerity was still in bed avoiding the morning sun as she tied to reach for her cell phone on the night table.

"Hello?" Sincerity answered sitting up in her bed.

"Sincerity?" Came the voice on the other side

"Yes..." Sincerity said letting out a yawn.

"It's me, Mariah" Mariah greeted her

"Good morning Mariah" Sincerity greeted while rubbing her yes

"I was wondering, can we meet up tonight?" Mariah asked Sincerity

"Um, I guess" Sincerity said tiredly

"Great! I'm leaving tomorrow and I was hoping to have a party before leaving." Mariah explained

"Oh," Sincerity said sitting up, "You're leaving tomorrow?" Sincerity asked

"Yeah, we just came here to see the G-revolution." Mariah explained

"Then do you want to come over later this morning?" Sincerity asked

"No, it's fine. We have a lot to do for tonight." Mariah said

"Oh, I see." Sincerity said a little upset.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Mariah asked

"Yeah."

"Bye!"

"Bye" Sincerity said before closing her cell phone and putting it on the night table.

Sincerity later dragged herself out of bed. She walked into the washroom, did her business and brushed her teeth. Then later took a shower and put on some fresh clean clothes. She dried her hair and pulled it back in pig tails and made herself some breakfast. After breakfast Sincerity met up with Hilary at the mall.

"You're late!" Hilary said tapping her foot

"Sorry." Sincerity apologized

"It's alright, but you're buying lunch, let's go" Hilary said walking off

Sincerity looked up at Hilary while catching her breath.

"So why are we at the mall?" Sincerity asked Hilary curiously

"To get Mariah and her team members something before they leave." Hilary explained

"Why are they leaving so soon?" Sincerity asked

"How am I suppose to know?" Hilary asked her

"You hate me don't you?" Sincerity asked Hilary

"No, I find you annoying" Hilary corrected her

"How am I annoying?" Sincerity asked

"You ask too much question and you cause lots of trouble." Hilary explained "What do you think of this?" Hilary asked holding up a t-shirt.

"Um...I think it might be too feminine for Mariah's other team members." Sincerity told Hilary.

"It's not for them, it's for me!" Hilary told her angrily

"Oh, in that case it's perfect." Sincerity corrected herself

"This is going to be a great party!" Mariah said with excitement.

"I can't wait for the food." Gary said happily

"Did you guys do what you were asked to do?" Mariah asked and everyone then nodded. "Great! Now I'm going to start the cooking" Mariah said feeling proud of herself.

"What is Mariah up to?" Kevin asked Lee

"I'm not sure." Lee said

"Aren't you her brother?" Kevin asked

"Yes, but I'm not her brain." Lee reminded him "We better get back to work, the party's in four hours."

_'Can you fall in love with me' _Tala has been thinking about it the whole morning. As Tala sat down by the lake he saw Kai up in a tree.

"Kai!" Tala greeted him

Kai jumped down from the tree and faced him face to face. He gave him a mean stare and walked away.

"Kai! Why are you acting like this?" Tala asked following him

"Why am I acting like this?" Kai repeated the question, "Do you really want to know why I'm acting like this?"

"You know what? I don't care." Tala said turning away

"If I were you I wouldn't go see Sincerity." Kai said

"Why wouldn't you? Or I?" Tala asked

"I just wouldn't" Kai said and left

Tala looked at Kai as he disappeared. He then decided to go see Sincerity anyways.

Sincerity sat on her couch tiredly, when she heard the door bell ring. Sincerity walked over to the door and opened it.

"Tala, come in" Sincerity said welcoming him in.

"How are you today?" Tala asked

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Hilary dragged me a mall." Sincerity explained. "So, what are you doing here today?" Sincerity asked

"Nothing interesting just in the neighbourhood" Tala explained

Tala was about to say something else but the door bell rang. Sincerity walked over to the door to find Kai.

"Kai! Come on in, Tala's here to." Sincerity said welcoming him. "I'll go get some tea." Sincerity said running off into the kitchen.

Kai sat down next to Tala.

"I told you, if I were you I wouldn't be here right now." Kai whispered into Tala's ears.

Sincerity then walked in placing the tea tray on the coffee table, after she rose Tala pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead. Sincerity stood there dumb struck.

"Remember what you asked me yesterday?" Tala asked Sincerity as she looked into his eyes. Sincerity gave a little nod to show she understood. "Well, I've thought about it and my answer is yes."

Sincerity looked up at him and she gave Tala a little smile. Then all of a sudden Sincerity's door bell rang. Sincerity walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello there my dearest Sincerity." Voltaire greeted her as he looked around the room. "Tala you're here! And so are you..." Voltaire's voice trailed off looking at Kai then looking back at Sincerity who's looking at the floor. "Can I please talk to you outside Sincerity?" Voltaire asked walking out of the front door. Sincerity let out a sigh and followed Voltaire. "I thought I told you to say away from Kai!" Voltaire's voice started to rise.

"I am" Sincerity responded

"Then why is Kai over at your house instead of practicing?" Voltaire asked Sincerity

"I don't know" Sincerity said truthfully

"I think I may know." Voltaire started, "You didn't do what I told you to do."

"I can't do what you wanted me to do." Sincerity responded

"And why not?" Voltaire asked

"Because I can't" Sincerity told him.

"What's wrong with breaking a man's heart into millions of pieces?" Voltaire asked Sincerity, "Is it because you're falling in love with my grandson?"

Sincerity thought to herself for a moment.

"That can never happen." Sincerity told Voltaire, "And why are you treating your grandson like that?" Sincerity asked

"That's none of your business" Voltaire told Sincerity.

"Then you must be the world's worst grandfather ever." Sincerity said

Voltaire over heard and slapped her across the face.

"So you're insulting me?" Voltaire asked loosing his temper

"That's not it! You told me to stay away from your grandson and I am!" Sincerity said starting to loose her patience.

"That's what I want to hear, now how are things going for you and Tala?" Voltaire asked guiltless.

Tala and Kai came outside to find

"Great, then you know what you have to do." Voltaire said smiling

"I don't want to do it anymore! I don't want to hurt Kai nor Tala." Sincerity yelled out at him.

"I think you just did." Voltaire said with a smirk on his face.

As Voltaire got into his car, Sincerity turned around to find Tala and Kai both looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Tala asked

Sincerity looked at both Tala and Kai. Sincerity walked up to Kai and started at him.

"I want you to stay out of my life." Sincerity said cruelly, she then looked at Tala and went inside.

Kai looked at Tala then at his grandfather. Voltaire drove off happily and Tala turned toward Kai.

"We'll see who wins Sincerity's heart." Tala said as he walked past him.

Kai lost it and punched Tala right in the face.

"You can't win here heart, because she told you to get lose." Tala said as he got up and walked away.

"Must I find love to return home?" Sincerity asked her half asleep brother. "Martin! Wake up!"

"Sincerity, there's something I have to tell you." Martin said

"What?" Sincerity asked

"There's another way you can return home." Martin said

"Really!" Sincerity asked excited

"There's actually two ways, but the other way is too risky." Martin told Sincerity.

"Tell me what is the way to return home?" Sincerity demanded anxiously.

"One second" Martin said as he started to type some things then his expression changed.

"What's wrong?" Sincerity asked

"Um..." Martin started

"You know it's weird for me to get information from my younger brother but spill, what's up?" Sincerity asked

"Someone blocked the Internet thingy."

_'thingy?_ I thought you're my younger brother, shouldn't you be telling me more?" Sincerity asked

"Aren't I supposed to give you less info?" Martin asked her.

"That's why my life is not normal."

"Hello Sincerity!" Vivi said as she popped in.

"I'll talk to you later, Martin." Sincerity said and turned off her computer.

"I wonder what you would do if you don't have connection to the normal world." Vivi thought out loud.

Sincerity didn't think twice before throwing flames at Vivi. Vivi dodged it and aimed for the computer.

"That's for giving me the wrong information." Vivi said

Vivi then saw the jewel of destiny. Vivi then jumped across the room and grabbed the jewel.

"Let's see how you'll return home now." Vivi said as she jumped out the window.

Sincerity ran to the window to find Vivi gone.

"Why is all the bad things happening to me?" Sincerity cried out.

"I find that you're a very lucky girl." came a voice from below her.

"Mr. Dickinson!" Sincerity said as she looked down

"Can I come in?" Mr. Dickinson asked

"Sure!" Sincerity said as she hurried to the door.

"Finally done!" Lee said exhausted

"Why do we have to throw our going away party?" Kevin asked

"Because," Mariah started as she walked in, "to celebrate!"

"To celebrate what?" Kevin asked curiously

"To celebrate..." Mariah started

Everyone looked at her waiting for the words to come out.

"I don't know!" Mariah confessed

"Then why did you throw this party?" Lee asked

"It's complicated" Mariah simply said

"How is it complicated?" Kevin asked

"It's between us girls." Mariah said proudly

Kevin then ran off, then a few minutes later he came back in.

"Hey! Aren't those my clothes?" Mariah asked angrily

"I'm one of the girls now, you can tell me now."

Everyone started to laugh except for Mariah who is ready to get her clothes back.

"Ah!" Kevin cried as he started to run away as Mariah reached out to grab him.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Tyson asked as everyone crowed in front of Kai's door.

"I don't know, he was like this when he came back" Hilary told the others.

"I wonder what he was doing this morning." Ray asked

"Maybe you can tell us." Hilary said as Sincerity walked in.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sincerity asked

"Kai" They all said

Sincerity looked down, then looked back up.

"Kenny, can you do me a favour?" Sincerity asked as if nothing happened

"Um, sure." Kenny responded

"Great, the problem's over at my house. You're all welcome to come." Sincerity invited.

"We'll see what Kai has to say about it." Tyson said thoughtfully.

Tyson knocked at the door and there was no response. Kai then walked out of his room and walked past them without saying a word.

"Kai, Sincerity invited us over to her house. Want to come?" Max asked

Kai shook his head and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Tyson asked without thinking

Sincerity felt a rush of guilt all over.

"Let's go" Sincerity said trying to smile and walked away.

They all looked at each other in confusion.

"We last saw miss Sincerity walk into young master's staying place." Someone in a black suit said.

"Remind me to put you in school as your reward." Voltaire said out loud. _'Staying place...'_

"It seems that Sincerity is going to a party tonight." Another guy in black suit said.

"Good, I'm sure Kai will be there and that's when we put our plan into action.

"Yes" Everyone said in union.

They all started at Sincerity's computer dumb struck.

"What did you do to your computer?" Kenny asked

"um...I accidentally ...did something to it." Sincerity lied

"Can't you fix it with your magic thing?" Daichi asked

"I wish I can, but I don't have that kind of power." Sincerity said acting disappointed.

"I can try, what is it that you want me to do?" Kenny asked still looking at the computer.

"Um, get it running?" Sincerity said

"What are we suppose to do while the chief fixes the computer." Daichi asked

"Go down to the basement and practice?" Sincerity suggested

"You have a battle stadium?" Daichi asked excited

"Um...not exactly..." Sincerity said as she guided them into the basement.

They walked into the basement.

"Um, no offence but this is nothing." Daichi said

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sincerity said. Sincerity walked forward and got down to her knees. She placed her hands before her and pushed. The floor started to shake and the ground started to rise. "Now do you think it's easy?" Sincerity said proudly. "Let's go Kenny." Sincerity said as she walked out.

"You're computer's fine" Kenny said

"I know" Sincerity said

"Then why did you..." Kenny asked

"Earlier today, Mr Dickinson asked me to help him get you guys to train for the second round of the tournament."

"But you're computer...it was..." Kenny said

"My computer has a mind of its own" Sincerity said

"Then why am I here?" Kenny asked

"I don't know." Sincerity admitted

"You know there's a lot about you that's weird." Kenny said

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Sincerity asked

"I'm all ears."

Sincerity sighed

"I'm not from this world. It's hard to explain though. My parents are hire to the thrown. They run a parallel world name Ever Lynn. When I'm old enough I can run my own world, but until then I have something I have to fulfill. I have to find all the jewel of Destiny before my time runs out. "

"Why?" Kenny asked getting interested in the story.

"My brother made a deal with death. Death gave me a chance because I sacrificed myself to save schools... from a monster." Sincerity then thought to herself. "Ok...that sounded stupid...Anyways… like I as saying. Death pitied me, so he gave me another chance. In return I have to find all the jewel of destiny." Sincerity explained

"And what if you don't find all the jewel before your time?" Kenny asked

"I perish from existence forever, I will be reborn." Sincerity said ok with it.

"And you're alright with it?" Kenny asked

"Hey, it's my destiny. What am I to say about what I'm meant to do?"

"Who is that girl that was there last time?" Kenny recalled

"Vivi?" Sincerity asked

"If that's here name..."Kenny said

"She's just an obstacle in my life." Sincerity said "Shall we join the others?"

"I guess…"

"We're going to win tomorrow!" Tyson said cockily

"You're too cocky!" Hilary said

"Hey you guys! You made it!" Mariah said happily.

"I was wondering when you guys are going to arrive. Kai's already here." Mariah told them. "Where's Sincerity?"

"Um, we're not sure. She disappeared a minute ago." Max said

"Oh" Mariah said disappointed

"Here" Hilary said as she gave her a bag.

"What is it?" Mariah asked

"I dragged Sincerity all over the mall to find you and your team member a perfect gift." Hilary explained

"Thanks" Mariah thanked

Sincerity then showed up at the door.

"Sincerity!" Mariah said excited

"Hello" Sincerity greeted. "Hey Kenny, as my gratitude I have something for you. I know you are a big fan of someone so I decided to invite her over." Sincerity said

Then out of no where Ming Ming showed up. Kenny face grew bright red.

"Come on, let's go play." Ming Ming said in her sweet (cough cough annoying cough cough) voice.

"Let's go in" Mariah took her hand and dragged her away.

"She looks up at Sincerity." Lee said as he walked up to them.

"Finally, she looks up at someone else other then me." Ray said sarcastically

They all had a great time at the party. Sincerity from time to time looks at Kai who hasn't lay eyes on her the whole night. Sincerity then excused herself and took a little walk. Kai decided to follow her. Sincerity stopped at a park and sat on a swing. Kai then sat down next to her.

"I meant what I said earlier." Sincerity said stubbornly

"But you didn't mean it" Kai said

"How would you know what I want?" Sincerity asked

"I don't" Kai admitted

"Then this conversation is pointless." Sincerity said

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked

"Doing what? Doing what I want to do"

"I don't know what's in your heart. I usually don't care what other people think, but..." Kai approached Sincerity.

Sincerity then took a step back, it then start to rain. As Kai took another step towards her she slapped him across the face. "You're the one that got me into this mess" Sincerity told him as he looked at her. "You knew that your grandfather was watching at that wedding when you hugged me. You're the one who got me into this mess with your grandfather. You're the one ruining my life" Sincerity told him, but she soon realized that he can't hear her.

"You make peoples wish come true" Kai shouted over the loud sound of the rain. "Why can't you make mine come true?" Kai asked shouting over the rain, leaving Sincerity standing there looking at him as if the world around them had just stopped.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Friends and Foes**

Everything was silent, the only sound there was, was the sound of the rain tapping against the window of the stadium. Then suddenly, the peace and quiet was quickly interrupted as five mysterious figures walked into the stadium.

"Ah Chow!" Sincerity sneezed

"You have a funny sneeze." Hilary told her

Sincerity was about to protest when she sneezed again.

"You have to stay in bed young lady!" Hilary told her tucking her in.

"I can't" Sincerity said forcing herself out of bed.

Hilary pushed Sincerity back into bed.

"You aren't going anywhere young lady." Hilary got serious

"There's a match today and I have to be there."

"Too bad!" Hilary snapped back while sticking a thermometer in her mouth "you should think twice before staying out in the rain."

Sincerity felt her heart sink.

The Bladebreakers ran down the hall as fast as they could.

"Mister Dickinson!" Kenny called out as they approach

"Kenny!" M. Dickinson

"What happened here?" Tyson asked shocked at what he saw

"I don't know, I arrived here this morning and this is what I found." M. Dickinson told them.

"Here's Sincerity?" Daichi asked looking around curiously, which caught Kai's attention.

"Young Sincerity is sick today, Hilary called in saying she has a cold." M. Dickinson explained.

Kai then turned around and walked away.

"Hey buddy! Where are you going?" Tyson asked calling after him, "The match starts in two hours."

"You can do it without me." Kai said walking away.

"This isn't normal." Ray said examining the ground

"Who could this have happened?" Max asked

"I'm afraid today's tournament is cancelled." M. Dickinson apologized

"No way!" Tyson said in disbelieve, "why don't we play without the stadium?" Tyson suggested.

"We want to beyblade outside?" M. Dickinson asked

"No, that's not what I meant. Why don't we play in the stadium where it's held but not have a plate."

"So you're suggesting blading without boundaries? M. Dickinson asked finally catching on.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Max jumped in

"I would have to speak to the others, but the rules will have to be changed."

"We can deal with that." Tyson said with confident.

Kenny had a worried look on his face as he observed the destroyed stadium.

Tala's on his way to Sincerity's house, when he arrived in front of her house he saw Kai standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked surprised

"What are you doing here?" Kai returned the question.

"I thought she said to stay away from her." Tala said remembering what Sincerity had told him.

"The problem's between Sincerity and me is none of your problems." Kai said

"I bet you're the one that made Sincerity sick" Tala said in disgust.

"I bet Sincerity thinks of you as a big bother." Kai said

"Who likes a guy like you who doesn't have a life?" Tala asked his voice getting louder

From inside Hilary can hear the argument going on, afraid that they're going to wake a finally sleeping Sincerity, she made her way outside.

"A guy who lets people experiment on them is the ideal guy these days." Kai said

"Enough!" Hilary yelled over them as she got out. "Sincerity is sick in bed, can't you two be thoughtful and let her have her rest?" Hilary asked

"How's Sincerity?" Kai asked Hilary ignoring Tala

"She has a cold, she has high fever." Hilary informed them

"Can I see her?" Tala asked pushing Kai away.

"ENOUGH!" Hilary's voice got louder. "Leave her alone! If you both like her then you know what's best for her in her current condition. You can stay outside in this rain and fight or help Sincerity with her chores." Hilary told them

Kai and Tala both looked at each other then turned away and hesitated and made their way into Sincerity's house.

"I spoke to the others and they think the idea is a great idea." M. Dickinson informed the Bladebreakers.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Today, you guys are going against the team that won last round." M. Dickinson informed them. "I'm going to drop by Sincerity's house after the tournament you are welcome to come with me." M. Dickinson changed the subject.

"That would be great." Kenny said looking foreword

"We can tell her that we won!" Tyson said happily

"But we haven't won yet." Daichi said a little confused.

They all started laughing leaving little Daichi still confuse.

Kai and Tala were both helping Hilary clean up Sincerity's house. Hilary watched as Kai and Tala cleaned their assigned area.

"You guys really like Sincerity don't you?" Hilary asked looking at both of them.

The two guys stopped then continued.

"Sincerity and I was just friends." Kai said

"Sincerity and I are really close." Tala said.

Hilary looked at both of them, remembering what Sincerity had told her about Voltaire's threat.

"Just don't get to close to Sincerity." Hilary told them and decided to check on Sincerity.

A few minutes later Hilary ran back into the living room.

"Sincerity's missing!" Hilary said out of breath.

The battle has been going on for about an hour already. The Bladebreakers were leading, and Max was up. As the rest of the team cheered Max on from the side lines, Kenny received an e-mail from Hilary. As Kenny finish reading the e-mail Max won. As Max walked over to them Kenny dropped the bomb.

"Sincerity's missing." Kenny said concerned as everyone looked at him shocked.

Great job" The captain of Team anonymous said evilly. "Today is the semi finals, we have to win." the captain said

The rest of the team all nodded and headed out to the stadium.

Sincerity ran out in her pj's in the middle of the rain. '_I feel great power' _Sincerity reminded herself why she was doing what she was doing. Sincerity ran to the beyblade stadium were the tournament was happening. And were Tyson and the other were.

"How can Sincerity be missing?" Tyson asked

"Hilary said she, Tala and Kai were doing her chores when Hilary went to check on Sincerity and she wasn't in her bed." Kenny explained

"Where could she have gone to?" Ray asked making some sense out of it

"Who knows," Kenny said, "She also has high fever."

"How can Sincerity be so stupid?" Hilary said as she, Tala and Kai joined them.

They all formed a plan to find Sincerity when the announcement of part one of the semi finals was announced. They all decided to take a look, to see who was beyblading. To their surprise they found Sincerity in her pj's up in the balcony looking like a leaf, moving back and forth. When Team Anonymous appeared in the stadium Sincerity's eye grew wide open. Sincerity too feverish to think, jumped off the balcony and landing in front of the team captain.

"Vivi, what are you..." Sincerity started and fainted, luckily Kai was there to catch her when she fell.

They immediately rushed her to the hospital. A few hours as past and the rain outside has finally lifted, the sun was weak outside and it was damp. Another hour has pasted and doctors kept on walking in and out of Sincerity's room. Finally a doctor walked up to them.

"You guys were right to send her to the hospital, she was pneumonia. But her condition is not ordinary, her fever won't stop rising, it's like she's carrying fire inside of her. We have to keep her here for a while." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Tala asked

"You can but she's really weak, she's not able to open her eyes." The doctor informed them.

Everyone went into Sincerity's room, the found Sincerity in the hospital bed with a mask on, breathing heavy. Kai couldn't stand it and left, Tala walked over and grabbed her hands. And to his surprise she moved her finger. Later that day, Voltaire showed up.

"Poor Sincerity" Voltaire said pitting her

"What are you doing her?" Tala asked

"Just dropping by, wishing her well." Voltaire said evilly.

"Well you can leave now" Tala said asked him to leave.

"I'm going, but don't screw up this perfect moment." Voltaire said as he walked out.

Tala looked at Sincerity wondering what he mean.

I don't think we should have left Sincerity." Hilary said regretting leaving her.

"She'll be fine." Tyson reassured her. "Tala's there with her."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Hilary said out loud

"What are you saying?" Tyson asked

"Nothing" Hilary said wishing her hadn't burst

"Tala's a nice guy" Tyson said confused at her outburst

"Sincerity shouldn't be left alone with Tala nor Kai." Hilary said upset

"Why?" Kenny asked

"Sincerity was threatened by Voltaire." Hilary explained

"Who's Voltaire?" Daichi asked

"Voltaire is an evil man, he's Kai's grandfather." Kenny explained

"So that's where he got his temper and attitude." Daichi said understanding.

"What did Voltaire threaten Sincerity with?" Ray asked

"Voltaire thinks that Kai is not training and is spending too much time thinking about Sincerity. So he went to Sincerity and asked her to marry Tala or else he's going to ruin Kai's life." Hilary explained

"Kai likes Sincerity?" Daichi asked a little upset.

"Sincerity likes Kai?" Tyson asked

"No, Sincerity considered Kai like a rival and Tala a close friend, but Voltaire has to go a ruin it. Now Tala and Kai are both fighting with each other for Sincerity's heart. And she's clueless." Hilary said

"So what did Sincerity do?" Max asked

"Sincerity decided to marry Tala." Hilary said

"Sincerity isn't from this world though." Kenny said remembering his conversation with Sincerity.

"Sincerity can't get back until she gets this thing called the jewel of Destiny and she can't return until she finds true love." Hilary explained

"How is it that you know all this?" Tyson asked impressed

"I spend too much time with her." Hilary said

"We have to help Sincerity" Ray said

"Sincerity's running out of time." Max added.

"She has to get out of her" Kenny said

"But what can we do?" Daichi asked

"What was Sincerity doing in the stadium this morning?" Kenny asked

"Team Anonymous, the captain!" Hilary remembered, "she said her name was Vivi right?" Hilary asked

"Yeah..."

"Vivi, Sincerity's enemy. Vivi and Sincerity are rivals. Vivi had a fiancé but her fiancé fell in love with Sincerity and Sincerity fell in love with him. Sincerity of course fights for good while he fought for the bad side. In the mean time her fiancé's little brother has a crush on Sincerity, but Sincerity just considered him as a friend. One day Vivi's fiancé fell ill and the only was to save him is to go to the other dimension thing to get it. But the younger brother was killed and Vivi's fiancé disappeared." Hilary told them "Or something along those lines"

"Wow, that girl really is clueless when it comes to love." Max said

"So you're saying Vivi is out to seek revenge?" Daichi asked a little confused

"Yeah, but she hasn't been successful." Hilary explained

"You must really have spent a lot of time with her for you to know all this on her." Tyson said impressed.

"We have to first get the jewel of destiny for her, and then help her fall in love." Hilary planned out.

"Ok, but how are we going to get close to the opponent?" Tyson asked

"Sincerity mentioned once that Vivi is really competitive and must get everything Sincerity has or wants." Hilary remembered

They all thought for a moment then suddenly...

"Kai!" Tyson said out loud

"What about Kai?" They all asked

"Kai likes Sincerity, Kai is stubborn, Vivi attracted to Kai, Kai lure Vivi, get jewel save Sincerity!" Tyson said

"You need to learn to speak in full sentences." Hilary said still figuring out what he just said.

"How are we going to asked Kai to help us without telling him about Sincerity?" Ray asked

"Haven't thought about that yet." Tyson said "I knew I forgot something."

They all began to think of other ways.

A week has past since the incident. Sincerity regained her strength but not completely. Voltaire stopped but a few time to make sure she was far way from Kai. Tala and Sincerity spend more time together. Voltaire then threatens Tala into proposing to Sincerity but Tala refused. Voltaire got really angry that this plan backfired but vow he will get him back for that. Voltaire felt leaving Tala questioning him.

"I'll finally being discharged!" Sincerity said happily as Tala walked back into the room

"We have to celebrate" Tala said happy too

"What should we do?" Sincerity asked

"Go out, maybe watch the tournament today. The finals are going up." Tala told her.

"That sounds fun!" Sincerity said happily.

As Sincerity and Tala left the hospital Sincerity felt relived and free.

"It fells good to breath clean air." Sincerity said enjoying herself.

Tala enjoys watching Sincerity happy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hilary asked Sincerity

"I was discharged today." Sincerity said happily.

"Are you alright?" Hilary asked concerned

"I'm fine" Sincerity said with a smile.

As the announcer announces the beginning of the finals everyone sat down. As the Bladebreakers made their way to the center of the stadium Sincerity sat in the side lines with Hilary and Kenny. As they all await Team Anonymous the lights went out, then suddenly it went back on. And at the entrance from the hallway stood five figures each one of them covered in rages. As the tournament began Sincerity felt unease, as one of the member of Team Anonymous step up the battle began. Daichi was the first one up, the battle started off fine until Team Anonymous' beyblade tear up the plate. The Bladebreakers watched in surprise.

"Those are the same marks in stadium A!" Kenny said in shock.

Sincerity looked at Vivi and notices the jewel of destiny glowing.

"She's using the power of the jewel to control the blade." Sincerity said

"Isn't that cheating?" Hilary asked

"It is if other people believe in it." Sincerity said

"What are we going to do?" Hilary asked

Daichi was exhausted, he's almost defeated.

"Every jewel of destiny was a weakness." Sincerity said

"Great!" Kenny and Hilary said excited

"What is it?" Ray asked

"I don't know" Sincerity said

Everyone felt as if their last hope slipped away.

"The good news is that the jewel has a limit power source. It can't be activated for long." Sincerity explained

"And how long can that jewel..."

"I don't know" Sincerity said focusing her eyes on the jewel, " All I know is that I have to get that jewel before you guys loose your title as the world champ."

"Geeze thanks, you saying that make us fell much better." Hilary said sarcastically

As Daichi's blade flew out of the plate, Sincerity walked up from behind and grabbed the jewel without Vivi noticing. As the second round started, that's when they realized that the blades weren't controlled.

"Oh yeah, if you guys think we are going to loose the world champ title, think again." Tyson said almost yelling it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review Please!

* * *

**

**Title: Claiming what is rightfully mine**

"Ah! I can't believe we lost the first round! "Daichi said upset.

"It's not your fault" Sincerity said comforting him.

"They're tough" Kenny said reviewing the battle, "but something about them just doesn't click."

"Vivi is capable of things, but why is she in the tournament?" Sincerity asked confused

"You did say she wants to do everything better then you." Hilary reminded her

"But I'm not beyblading" Sincerity told them

"Maybe she thinks you are." Tyson suggested

Sincerity then looked around and spots Kai sitting in a tree.

"Or maybe it doesn't involve me beyblading" Sincerity said out loud without thinking.

"What?" They all asked

"Maybe her intentions don't involve winning the tournament but winning something else." Sincerity said while looking at Kai.

"Tala is here to see you." One of Voltaire's henchmen informed him

"Sent him in" Voltaire said sitting in his chair looking out the window.

"Why did you ask me to propose to Sincerity?" Tala asked angered as he walked in

"Giving you a push" Voltaire said admiring the birds outside his window.

"What push?" Tala asked still angered.

"You always want to do better then Kai, why don't you start with the girl?" Voltaire asked turning around. "You know, for years you and Kai were rivals always competing with each other, why don't you start with the girl?"

"Because it isn't a game" Tala said calming down

"Well if I was you I would do anything to keep my girl away from my rival." Voltaire said before walking out of his office.

"Well I'm not doing it" Tala said as Voltaire walked out of the room.

Sincerity was on her way home when she saw Tala on the other side of the street.

"Tala!" Sincerity called over the cars.

Tala saw her and walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked Sincerity as he approached her

"I'm on my way home." Sincerity explained, "but their's this fair in town and I really want to go. Want to go with me?" Sincerity asked

"Sure" Tala said happy that she invited him go tag along

"Then let's go." Sincerity said happily

As the made their way to the fair, they bumped into Kai.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked Kai annoyed

"Hey Kai!" Sincerity greeted happily. "Want to join us?" Sincerity asked

Both Tala and Kai both looked at Sincerity. Then Kai turned away and walked away. Sincerity turned to look at Tala who was also confused.

"Today is my day to make a move." Vivi told herself excitedly as she sees Kai walking by.

Vivi pretended to trip on Kai but Kai turned left, leaving Vivi fall flat on her face.

"Ouch" Vivi said while rubbing her nose. "I'm not going to let you off that easily." Vivi told herself as she jumped on Kai.

Kai struggled to get her off but she just wouldn't get off.

"What are you doing?" Kai finally asked angrily

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Vivi lied

Kai took a look at her then walked away. Vivi then decided to follow him.

"What do you want?" Kai asked angrily

"Nothing." Vivi simply replied

"Then stop following me." Kai said walking away.

"Not why would I do that?" Vivi asked as she walked up from behind.

Then suddenly they bumped into Tala and Sincerity.

"Vivi! What are you doing?" Sincerity asked

"Nothing, just hanging out with my new boyfriend." Vivi said with a smirk.

Tala and Sincerity both looked at each other then at Kai. Sincerity's mouth dropped open.

"Congratulations." Tala congratulated first

"Is that true?" Sincerity asked looking at Kai

Kai didn't say anything.

"For course it's true." Vivi said jumping into the conversation

"Then congratulation." Sincerity said unsure either to congratulate them or worry about Kai.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Tala invited them to tag along.

"That would be great." Vivi said happily.

Kai looked at Sincerity and Tala as they walked closely together.

"Come on, you're dragging behind" Vivi said wrapping her arms around his.

Kai without knowing what he was doing pushed her off him and she landed on her behind. Sincerity and Tala both turned around.

"What did you do that for?" Tala asked helping Vivi up.

Sincerity couldn't help it she was staring at Kai feeling sorry and remorse.

"Vivi just as to watch her step" Sincerity said coldly as she continued to walk forward.

Both Tala and Kai started at Sincerity surprised by her cold attitude.

"Why did you drag me along with you?" Tyson asked Hilary as she was looking at some clothes.

"Because, Sincerity is busy today and you're the only one who isn't doing anything" Hilary explained

"Well hurry up, I'm starving" Tyson complained

"You just ate ten minutes ago" Hilary said getting angry

"Listening to you rant makes me hungry." Tyson told her

Then in the middle of the shop, Hilary started to strangle Tyson. Then Sincerity and the others caught her attention.

"Sincerity!" Hilary called out as she made herself out of the shop.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tyson said getting up and following her.

"Where are you guys going?" Hilary asked happy to see Sincerity.

"We're going to the fair" Sincerity explained happy to see her too

"What is she doing?" Hilary asked as they both turned around to find Vivi hang onto Kai who's very annoyed by her.

"They're on a date" Tala said coming into the conversation.

"On a date?" Hilary repeated while looking at Sincerity who gave her a smile.

"Shall we go now?" Tyson asked getting tired of watching Vivi

"Let's" Sincerity said relived that Hilary and Tyson are joining them

At the fair, Hilary and Sincerity walked in front together as Tyson and Tala walked in to middle and behind them was Kai trying to brush Vivi off.

"Let's go on the fairest wheel." Hilary suggested

"Yeah, it's going to be fun!" Tyson said happily

"What about those two?" Sincerity asked

"I'm sure the last thing Kai wants is to ride the fairest wheel with her." Tala assured her.

"Let's go!" Hilary grabbed Sincerity and waited in line.

When it was finally their turn Sincerity excused herself and Tala.

"Tala has to help me with something, we'll catch up." Sincerity said as she grabbed Tala away with her.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked her

"Giving them a push." Sincerity said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Tala asked confused

"Hilary likes Tyson, so I thought they might want to spend sometime alone." Sincerity explained

"So what do you want to do?" Tala asked

"I don't know, let's go try our luck at prizes" Sincerity suggested

"Let's go." Tala took her hand

Little did they know Vivi was following them.

"Let's go get me a stuff animal." Vivi said pulling Kai towards her.

"If I do will you shut up?" Kai asked annoyed

"Fine" Vivi said_ 'because it's worth it.'_

Kai and Vivi found Tala and Sincerity having a good time together.

"There!" Vivi said as she pulled Kai towards Tala and Sincerity.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sincerity asked

"Kai's going to get me a prize." Vivi said evilly

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sincerity said as she laid eyes on a stuff teddy bear.

"I'll get it for you." Tala told her.

"No, it's all right." Sincerity said felling kind of embarrassed.

"I want that one!" Vivi said pointing at the same stuff bear Sincerity was looking at.

"Sorry, but that bear is mine." Tala apologized as he picked up a coin and started to toss it.

Kai notice it and starts to toss coins too.

A bit late Hilary and Tyson joined them hand in hand.

"Why is everyone here?" Tyson asked as her let go of Hilary's hand to see what's going on.

Sincerity walked up to an excited Hilary.

"So, what happened?" Sincerity asked teasing her.

"Thanks" Hilary thanked her. "But you have to work on your lying skills."

"What's wrong with my lying skills?" Sincerity asked

"It's nothing" Hilary started to giggle. "So what's going on?"

"Tala and Kai are competing to win the stuff teddy bear." Sincerity explained

"Two boys fighting over you." Hilary said teasing her.

"What are you talking about?" Sincerity asked, "Kai's trying to get the bear for Vivi" Sincerity said

"Ok then, then Tala must have something for you." Hilary teased

"We're just friends." Sincerity assured her.

"If you say so." Hilary said as she sees Tyson approach them.

"I got this for you." Tyson said holding put a stuff pig. "It reminds me of you."

Sincerity closed her eyes and walked away. _'He shouldn't have said that.'_

"So you think I'm a pig!" Hilary started angrily

Tala then walked up to Sincerity holding a stuff animal.

"I'm sorry it isn't the one you want." Tala apologized as he gave her the stuff animal.

"It's alright." Sincerity said as she smiled, "I think this is even cuter."

Vivi then walked up to them excitedly.

"Look what Kai got me!" Vivi said showing off the stuff bear Sincerity wanted at first.

Sincerity looked at her, her eyes filled with anger.

As everyone went their separate ways that night, Vivi followed Sincerity.

"What do you want?" Sincerity asked Vivi coldly

"Nothing, just what you want most." Vivi replied

"You already have the bear what else do you want?" Sincerity asked as she turned around to face Vivi.

"Your guy" Vivi simply said

"Kai isn't mine neither is Tala" Sincerity cleared up

"Oh, yeah?" Vivi asked not believing her

"Just leave Kai and me alone and don't you dare go see Tala." Sincerity warned her and walked off.

"Just wait! One day both of them will be mine!" Vivi called out after her

"What are you doing here so early?" Tyson asked

"I'm here to see Kai." Vivi said happily

"He's not here" Hilary said as she walked out

"Where is he?" Vivi asked concerned

"I don't know, now leave us alone!" Hilary snapped back and pulled a sleepy Tyson away.

Sincerity's taking her morning walk by the park when she saw Kai.

"Good morning!" Sincerity greeted Kai

Kai just looked up at her.

"How was your day yesterday?" Sincerity asked

"I was fine" Kai responded

"How is it that you meet Vivi?" Sincerity asked

"I don't know." Kai said looking away.

Sincerity decided to sit down next to him.

"Do you mind?" Sincerity asked

Kai just gave her a whatever look and turned away.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you anyway the other day." Sincerity apologized

"It's ok." Kai said coldly.

Sincerity felt things go awkward between them. Sincerity then felt a little dizzy and put her head on Kai's shoulder. Just as she put her head on his shoulder Tala walked by and notices it. Vivi found Tala and approached him.

"What are we looking at?" Vivi asked peeping over his shoulders.

Vivi then also notices Sincerity and Kai together takes advantage of the situation.

"Now that Sincerity broke your heart into millions of pieces, I'm here to pick them all up." Vivi said evilly.

"No thanks." Tala said coldly and walks away pretending he didn't see anything.

"Not bad Sincerity, I didn't know you had it in you." Vivi said to herself as she watched Sincerity's head on Kai's shoulders.

Later that day, Tala awaits Sincerity at her door. As Sincerity walked home from spending the day with Kai was surprise to find Tala sitting in front of her house.

"Oh my god, how long have you been sitting here?" Sincerity asked running up to him.

"Not long." Tala lied

"What are you doing here?" Sincerity asked

"Come with me." Tala said taking Sincerity's arm and lead her somewhere.

As Tala put his hands over Sincerity's eyes. Sincerity felt a rush of nerves run around in her stomach.

"Where is it that we're going?" Sincerity asked

"Just a few more steps." Tala told her

As Sincerity took a few more steps forwards Tala took his hands off Sincerity's eyes. When Sincerity opened her eyes she was amazed at how beautiful the water was and how bright the stars were shinning.

"Why is it that we're here?" Sincerity asked

Tala smiled at her, and then Tyson and the rest of the gang arrived.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Hilary complimented

"Why are we here?" Daichi asked looking around

"Is there food?" Tyson asked

Hilary hit Tyson's head.

"Why is it that you called us here?" Ray asked

"Yeah why?" Max also wondered.

Tala walks forward his hands still holding on to Sincerity's. Kai notices it and fells a little jealous. Tala suddenly got down on one knee, Sincerity was surprised and the rest were shocked.

"What is it?" Voltaire asked grumpily

"Tala went through with it." Someone from the other side of the door informed him.

"So Tala did do what he was told." Voltaire said proudly.

"But what changed his mind?" The same person from the other side of the door asked.

Voltaire ignored the question and called up someone one his phone.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice

"Not bad, I think we will be great partners." Voltaire complimented and hung up.

Vivi's walking down the alley jumping up and down.

"I finally can have something Sincerity can't." Vivi said evilly and started to laugh.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review please****

* * *

Fighting for what you believe part 1**

"I wish you had told me sooner, if I knew I wouldn't have..." Sincerity said upset.

Kai approached her and lifted up her head.

"I think I just..." Sincerity said stumbling over her words, " I think I'm...I'm...in l...love...with you."

Kai took her in his arms, he held her tight then suddenly he felt nothing just as if she wasn't there in the first place. Kai looked up and saw Tala with a past out Sincerity in his arms.

"Stay away from her, she's mine" Tala warned Kai.

Kai shot out of bed, he was sweating all over.

"I was only a dream." Kai told himself

Kai looked out the window, he was staring blankly at the moon. The moon...the round moon.

"Are you really going to go through with it?" Hilary asked her best friend

"I gave Tala my words." Sincerity responded disguising her real emotions.

"Are you happy?" Hilary asked

"Sure I am" Sincerity lied

"You're not in love with him are you?" Hilary asked

"Sure I am" Sincerity lied again

"Why are you doing this?" Hilary asked

"To find true love" Sincerity explained

"And you think that you'll be able to find true love this way?" Hilary asked

"Why not?" Sincerity asked "I'll just learn to love someone." Sincerity explained

Hilary stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sincerity asked turning around

"You have no clue what true love is do you." Hilary asked Sincerity giving her a serious look.

"To be honest, I never thought I had to search for love. I just thought love would just come to me one day." Sincerity explained

"The first step to love is to be with someone you're comfortable with." Hilary said walking up to her.

"I told you love is not my specialty." Sincerity joked

"I'll teach you everything there is to know." Hilary said proudly.

"You?" Asked a voice from behind

Sincerity and Hilary both turned around to find Tyson, Max and Ray.

"Hey, if it wasn't for my beauty and my wits you would still be drooling every time you see me." Hilary said cockily

"I was forced into this relationship." Tyson confronted her

"And who forced you?" Hilary asked angrily

"Your scary oba-san looks." Tyson said approaching her.

_Note: Oba-san means grandmother/old lady_

"And who are you calling oba-san?" Hilary asked

In the background Sincerity, Ray and Max couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh right, congratulation on the engagement." Ray remembered

"It's not really a big deal." Sincerity reassured him.

"What do you mean not a big deal?" Max asked, "You're getting married, that is a big deal"

"We're not sure what world you come from but in this world marriage is to express love toward one another."

"Maybe they should get married instead of me." Sincerity referring to Tyson and Hilary who are still arguing, "On second thought...maybe not."

"Sincerity!" Tala called out to her as she approached her house.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Sincerity asked surprised to see him

"I have a surprise for you." Tala said grabbing her hand

"I'm still getting use to the last surprise." Sincerity said pulling her hand away from his.

"This is just a little surprise." Tala assured her.

"Ok, let's go." Sincerity gave in.

Tala grabbed her hand and leads the way.

"Here we are." Tala said bringing Sincerity to the front of a church.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Sincerity said looking around.

"I know, I was walking past here the other day and I notice this church, maybe we can you know..."

"Don't you think we're kind of rushing things a little?" Sincerity asked still looking around.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked getting closer to her.

"Nothing, I just feel as if you're trying to rush things a little." Sincerity told him.

"I'm sorry." Tala apologized

"It's nothing I'm not getting hurt or anything." Sincerity said trying to stay positive.

Then suddenly Sincerity felt something warm covering her cheeks. Sincerity can feel the softness of his hands on her cheeks, the next thing you know Tala is just a few inches away from Sincerity's face. Sincerity looked into his eyes and closed her eyes trying to shield her eyes from the sun.

Sincerity wondered home empty minded, as she got closer to her front door she tripped over a hole in the ground. About to fall face first, Kai jumped out of no where and caught her.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Sincerity asked with a smile

"What's wrong?" Kai asked kind of aggressive

"Nothing" Sincerity reassured him while giving him another smile.

"Did you go see Tala?" Kai asked

"Yup, we went to a church, then he..." Sincerity said looking at a bird in amazed.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like you're drunk!" Kai said slapping her hard on the cheek

Sincerity then snapped out of it.

"Kai, what was I doing?" Sincerity asked

"I don't know." Kai said looking away.

"Well, you can let me go know." Sincerity said still in his arms.

"Sorry." Kai said letting her go.

"We really are my bad luck charm, I wouldn't want you at the wedding you might ruin everything." Sincerity joked "so, what is it that you're doing here?" Sincerity asked

"Just checking up on you." Kai said not looking at her.

"I see." Sincerity said trying to figure out what he's looking at.

"Any news on the wedding?" Kai asked

"Why is everyone rushing me?" Sincerity asked a little angry and upset.

_'I'm not rushing you, take all the time you need as the matter of fact.' _Kai thought to himself.

"Let's go get something to drink ok?" Sincerity asked Kai, without waiting for him to answer she took his hand. "So what's going on with you and Vivi?" Sincerity asked

"You're not going out!" Kai said furiously.

"Ok, ok, don't have to bite my head off." Sincerity said a little upset. "Well I'm happy you're not involved with her." Sincerity said happily

"Why?" Kai asked

"Well Vivi isn't really a good person." Sincerity said trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"What did Vivi ever do to you?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

"Long story." Sincerity said

As they walk down the park a senior couple were admiring them.

_"I remember when we were their age." _the old lady asked her husband

_"We had the best years." _the husband remembered

_"Remember the first time you kissed me." _the old lady asked

That's when Sincerity and Kai both realized they were still holding hands. Sincerity didn't want to let go because she knows it's rude and Kai didn't want to let go either. So they walked hand in hand to the café up until when Sincerity had to get her wallet to pay for the drinks. They both had their drinks in silence, that's when Kai wanted to tell her how he felt about her.

"Sin..." Kai started

"Yes." Sincerity responded looking up at him with the same warm smile.

"I...uh..." Kai tried to tell her, but he was struggling with his words.

"KAI!" Vivi said walking up to them from behind.

"I got to go anyways, I have to meet up with M. Dickinson." Sincerity told Kai and left.

"What were you two talking about?" Vivi asked with an evil grin

Kai just decided to ignore her and walk away.

"HEY! Don't walk away from me!" Vivi said trying to catch up to him.

"Sincerity, tomorrow you'll have to go to the stadium." Mr. Dickinson told her as Sincerity sat down at the table.

"They fixed the stadium?" Sincerity asked

"They're working on it." Mr. Dickinson answered looked at all the dishes Sincerity made. "Wow, these look good."

"I heard you're getting married." Mr. Dickinson remembered

"How did you know?" Sincerity asked

"Well someone might have mentioned it."

"Who?" Sincerity asked suspiciously

"It was Voltaire who called me this morning, he told me." Mr. Dickinson explained

"I see." Sincerity said disappointed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mr. Dickinson asked after seeing her sad face.

"It's nothing, let's eat." Sincerity said shoving food down her throat.

Mr. Dickinson looked at her concerned.

Day of the tournament part 2

"Today is part two of the finals, last time the G-Revolution lost. Can they bring home this game or will they loose there title?" The announcer announced and everyone started to cheer.

"They cheer over the stupidest things." Hilary said as she watches the crowd go wild. "We have to win this game." Hilary told the G-Revolution

"Don't you think we know that?" Tyson asked getting a little annoyed.

"Geezers, I was just trying to help." Hilary said upset, "I'm going to go see Sincerity, and she might need my help." Hilary left without another word.

"Did you guys know that Tala's here today?" Kenny asked his team mates

"He is?" Daichi asked

"Yeah, I think he's helping Sincerity out." Kenny informed them

"Well, Tala isn't important right now, we need to focus." Tyson told them

"Well wish me luck, I'm up." Ray said as he got up and mead his way towards giant open space."

The second round is about to begin." The announcer informed everyone.

"For the G-revolution there's Ray!" The whole stadium was filled with cheers, "and for Team Anonymous there's Anonymous X." The whole stadium was filled with an even louder cheer.

'_They really have to get names.' _Hilary thought to herself as the announcer announced the players for today.

"Hilary, what are you doing up here?" Sincerity asked as she reached her.

"I just thought maybe you'll need someone to keep you company." Hilary said

"Thanks, but Tala's here to keep me company." Sincerity told her

"Can I stay?" Hilary asked feeling rejected

"I never said you couldn't" Sincerity said trying to remember what she said

"What are you suppose to do during these games?" Hilary asked

"I'm suppose to keep an eye on the players, the audiences and make sure there's nothing suspicious going on.

"That sounds fun."

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash. Hilary and Sincerity ran to the edge of the balcony to see what was going on and they saw Ray lying on the ground looking lifeless. Hilary and Sincerity quickly got down from the balcony and joined the rest of the G-revolution members.

"What happened?" Sincerity asked as she caught sight of Ray.

Sincerity ran to Ray's side and placed his head on her lap.

"Ray!" Sincerity called out to him

"What happened?" Hilary asked a little louder

"We don't know there was a big light and then after the light disappeared he was like this." Daichi explained

"What light?" Sincerity asked

"You didn't see it?" Max asked

"No, did you?" Sincerity asked Hilary.

"No." Hilary said turning her head side to side.

"I'm going in." Kai said as he got up from Sincerity's side.

"You can't!" Sincerity called out after him and the stadium went silence.

"It's something I have to do." Kai told her

"What do you mean it's something you have to do?" Sincerity asked getting up after the paramedics took Ray to the hospital. "What do you mean it's something you have to do?" Sincerity asked

"It's nothing." Kai said turning around and walking towards the middle of the stadium.

Sincerity was really concerned so she ran up to Kai and grabbed his hands and stormed off with him.

"Tell me what's going on" Sincerity demanded making sure no one heard her.

"It's nothing" Kai said not looking at her.

"Look into my eyes and tell me what's going on!" Sincerity asked starting to get a little aggressive.

Kai stared into her eyes and saw them filled with sadness.

"You really want to know what's going on?" Kai asked kind of yelling.

"Tell me!" Sincerity yelled back matching his tone.

Kai turned around not wanting to face her.

"I have this feeling for a while now, I always want to tell you this but something just happens..." Kai started.

Sincerity approached Kai a little.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sincerity asked

"It has to do with everything!" Kai snapped back at her.

"What do you mean?" Sincerity asked keeping her tone

"You and Tala!" Kai said angrily

"What about me and Tala?" Sincerity asked still trying to catch his drift.

"Haven't you notice anything about me over these past few days?" Kai asked turning around to face a confused Sincerity.

"No" Sincerity said still not sure where his going with this.

"Well I have! And I tried to express my feelings but you always do something that prevents me from doing so." Kai explains angrily

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Sincerity said loudly, she has enough of him yelling at her for no reason. "Tell me what you want to tell me and get over with it!" Sincerity said cruelly.

"I Think I've fallen in love with you!" Kai yelled out stopping Sincerity in her train of thoughts.

There was then a few seconds of silence then Kai stormed off heading towards the arena leaving Sincerity standing there stunned. Sincerity wasn't able to move. Not far away Tala was standing there, he heard the whole thing. Tala then walked up to the frozen Sincerity.

"Sincerity..." Tala called out to her

"Huh?" Sincerity blinked blankly.

"Ray is at the hospital want me to take you there?" Tala asked

"No it's ok, I'll go by myself. I'll see you later." Sincerity smiled back at him and walked off into the darkness.

'_I'm going to get you for that Kai!' _Tala said to himself as he watch Kai get into position to launch his blade.

"He looks like he's out of energy." the doctor said to the nurse.

"Will he be alright?" Sincerity asked

"We need to take some more tests, although he's stable." The doctor concluded

"Thank god." Sincerity said in relief

As the doctor and nurse left, Sincerity approached Ray and took his hands.

"Your pulse is normal you don't have any brain damage, what's wrong with you?" Sincerity asked dropping his hand by his bed side. Sincerity then noticed something as she dropped his hands. Sincerity made sure no one was looking and opened his eyes. Sincerity then suddenly dropped to the ground and forced herself against a wall. Sincerity nearly had a heart attack then her cell phone rang. Sincerity grabbed her cell phone quickly and made sure no one heard it ring. "Hello?" Sincerity answered redeeming herself.

"Are you ok?" the familiar and friendly voice asked

"Hilary am I glad to hear your voice." Sincerity said in relief.

"I don't think you'll be happy to hear my voice after you do what I tell you." Hilary said

"What? What's wrong?" Sincerity asked concerned

"Turn on the television."

Sincerity went over to the remote and opened it.

"Then what?" Sincerity asked

"Are you watching the tournament?" Hilary asked

Sincerity switch the channel

"Now I am what's going on?" Sincerity asked

"What do you see right now?" Hilary asked

Sincerity watched closely and dropped her cell phone to the ground.

"Hello?" Hilary called back, "Sincerity are you there? Sincerity!" Hilary called out through the phone.

Sincerity then quickly grabbed her phone.

"You have to stop this!" Sincerity said starting to panic

"What?" Hilary asked confused

"You have to stop this now! Or else Kai will get hurt and end up like Ray!" Sincerity yelled

"Hold on!" Hilary said

Sincerity couldn't look away from the television screen, she just couldn't look away.

"Sincerity?" Hilary said getting back

"What's going on?" Sincerity asked as she just saw Kai trying to get up.

"He can't hear us!" Hilary informed Sincerity starting to worry, "What's going on?" Hilary asked

"The jewel of Destiny has a mind of its own, it's acting against us." Sincerity explained

"What do you mean acting against us?" Hilary asked

"I don't know all I know is that the jewel is starting to become evil" Sincerity told her.

"A jewel can become evil?" Hilary asked

"The jewel of Destiny isn't just any old jewel, it's magical and if they are not united with the other jewels within a given time the jewel will act against the good and become evil." Sincerity explained

"Wow, that's something" Hilary said in amazed

"It's not the time to be amazed!" Sincerity yelled at her

"What do you want me to do?" Hilary asked

"I don't know, I never had the jewel act against me before, I either get the jewel or don't." Sincerity explained. "I'm going back now!" Sincerity told her.

"Wait! Before you hang up, what's going to happen to Kai if you don't get to him?" Hilary asked out of curiosity.

Sincerity hesitated for a moment not wanting to tell her.

"What's going to happen to Kai you asked? Well he's life will be hanging a threat just like Ray's life is." Sincerity told her and hung up. She took one last look at Ray and left the hospital room.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 up and I can finally start on Chapter 10...Read and Review please

* * *

**

**Fighting for what you believe in--Part 2 **

"Kai!" Tyson and the others called out to him

"What's wrong? Why can't he hear us?" Tyson asked

"Kai is blocked out." said a cold voice from behind

"Sincerity!" They all said relived to see her, but a little cold.

"Kai, he got himself into a lot of trouble." Sincerity said as she walked towards the other team.

"Well well well, the jewel is acting against you." Vivi said happily

Sincerity started to glow then seconds later she changed, her hair turned light brown, it grew longer and she seems a little taller.

"Sincerity!" Hilary said surprised

"You win, take the jewel and stop this." Sincerity told Vivi

"Why should I? I'm having fun watching Ray and Kai fight for their lives" Vivi said laughing.

Without warning Sincerity shot a blast of fire towards her.

"What did you just say?" Sincerity asked

Vivi got up and charged toward Sincerity, Sincerity jumped and Vivi tumbled to the ground.

"Now I know why Vivi is a weak opponent." Hilary said

"What do you know" Vivi asked angrily and shot a blast of cold air towards her.

Tyson jumped to Hilary's rescue.

"Are you ok?" Tyson ask Hilary who's under him

"I'm fine and you?" Hilary asked, a cut on Tyson's shoulder caught her attention

"I'm fine, don't worry." Tyson assured her

"This fight is between you and me! Leave them out of this!" Sincerity called out to her.

"My pleasure!" Vivi said jumping up and charging Sincerity.

Kai notice Sincerity and Vivi above him battling it out.

_'I hope you realize all this is to prove myself!' _

Kai notice that his opponent's bit beast it charging at him instead of charging his beyblade. The opponent's bit beast charged him and Kai flew backwards. Dranzer appeared in front of Kai as he started to loose consciousness.

"Sincerity! Something happened to Kai!" Hilary called out to her

Sincerity looked down and saw Kai laying on the ground and Dranzer trying to protect his master.

"Stop this Vivi!" Sincerity said not realizing Vivi hit her from behind with a blast of dark energy.

Sincerity fell into Tala's arms.

"How is she?" Hilary said running towards them

"I'm fine." Sincerity said struggling, trying to get up.

"Sincerity" Tala said in concern

"I'm fine!" Sincerity snapped back

Sincerity got up and flew up to face Vivi

"You never give up, do you" Vivi said wiping the blood from her mouth from earlier.

"Call it off!" Sincerity told her

"Why should I?" Vivi asked

"Can't you see what you're doing?" Sincerity asked feeling a little dizzy.

"This is my time to get revenge on you." Vivi started

"What is there to get revenge for?" Sincerity asked trying to keep her eyes open

"For Ian and Matt!" Vivi said

"Who's Matt and Ian?" Max asked

"Ian and Matt are brothers who apparently felt Sincerity's kindness and turned against their leader. Apparently Matt liked Sincerity but Sincerity kind of liked Ian. Matt turned against Ian first and destroyed him. Ian was hospitalized and Sincerity stood by his side. At that time, Sincerity didn't know that Matt and Ian are her enemies, in order to help Sincerity out her brother Christopher risked his life to get an antidote to give Ian to save him, Matt later found out what Christopher was doing so he followed him. Later when Christopher arrived to the other dimension, he was striped of his powers and found of that Matt followed him and was also striped of his powers. When they got the antidote, Christopher was going to tell Sincerity about Matt but he disappeared without a trace when Sincerity when to confront him. When she got back to the hospital she found out that Ian died before she was able to give him the antidote." Hilary explained

"When that does Vivi have to do with everything?" Max asked

"Vivi loved Ian, and she blames Sincerity for her heartache."

"You drove Matt to turn against his own brother!" Vivi said blasting dark energy towards Sincerity, but missed

"I wasn't my fault!" Sincerity said her eyes dark

"It was you who killed Ian!" Vivi said with every word she said dark energy balls were released aiming for Sincerity. "I was supposed to get married to Ian! But you destroyed it!" Vivi shouted out releasing great power.

"Watch out!" Tala said trying to snap Sincerity out of her misery

The great power hit Sincerity and Sincerity went flying twenty feet into the wall.

"That's why my life's goal is to destroy you Angelisia!" Vivi said calming down.

"It wasn't my fault." Sincerity said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sincerity got up and was lifted into the air

"Stop this! Call it your monster off! Don't hurt Kai" Sincerity said weakly

"Fine, I'll call him off him." Vivi said snapping her finger. "You're next target is Angelisia" Vivi said pointing at Sincerity.

The beast aimed for Sincerity, Sincerity lost consciousness and fell to the ground before the beast could touch her.

"Sincerity!" They all said running towards her.

"Sincerity!" Tala said jumping into the whole where Sincerity's lying

"Are you happy know?" Tyson asked then realized that Vivi's long gone.

Sincerity and Kai where both rushed to the hospital .

"Sincerity has to get back to her world pretty soon." Kenny said looking at her weak expression

"What do you mean by that?" Max asked

"The air she's breathing isn't the same here and the real world." Kenny explained

"Sincerity can't get back home though" Hilary reminded him

"We can try and contact her siblings." Daichi suggested

"We can but that's going to be a little complicated, a something surpassing my knowledge." Kenny told them

"We have to try." Hilary begged Kenny

"Don't bother, I'll do it myself." Sincerity said opening her eyes slowly

"Sincerity!" Hilary said approaching her, "How are you feeling?"

"I fine" Sincerity said trying to smile

"What do we do now?" Tyson asked, "Today's tournament was declared a draw."

"We have to fight to the end." Sincerity said trying to sit up. "The only way I can get out of here is to find true love, and that isn't going to happen any time soon." Sincerity told them.

"How can you find true love?" Hilary asked

"I have to find the meaning of true love." Sincerity explained

"But, I thought the incident with the two brothers..." Daichi started

"Before Matt and Ian, I had a boyfriend who died; he saved him from a bullet that was aiming at me. From then on, I didn't want to talk about love, but then Ian and Matt walked into my life. I surrendered to love only to find my heart in piece again. It was then that I decided I don't want to find love. Other then loving my family and friend I have no space in my heart to love another." Sincerity told them.

"What about Tala?" Tyson asked

"It's all a lie" Sincerity told them

"What?" Tyson asked confused

"It means she's pretending to love him, she doesn't really love him." Hilary explained to him.

"Aren't you guys getting married?" Tyson asked

"I agreed to it to save Kai's freedom." Sincerity told them

"What do you mean by that?" Tyson asked

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" Hilary asked "She was ambushed"

"Well not exactly ambushed..." Sincerity corrected her. "Can I borrow your laptop?" Sincerity asked Kenny

"Uh, sure." Kenny said hanging over his laptop.

Sincerity took the laptop and started to type away.

"What is she doing?" Daichi asked noticing that nothing is happening on the screen.

"Shh, she has her own ways of doing things." Hilary told Daichi in a whisper.

"Chris?" Sincerity asked opening her eyes

"What's wrong with you?" Christopher asked in an outburst.

"Shh, not so loud, I have a headache." Sincerity told him

"Ok fine, what's wrong with you?" Christopher asked lowering his voice.

"Vivi got her revenge on me." Sincerity said

"What revenge?" Christopher asked

"Long story, have you figured out another way I can get out of this world without finding true love?" Sincerity asked

"Are you alone?" Christopher asked

Sincerity looked out and they all got the message and left her alone.

"Now I am, is there another way?" Sincerity asked after they closed the door shut.

"There is but it's really risky." Christopher told her

"I'm a risk take remember?" Sincerity said smiling at him

"But this involves life and death." Christopher informs

"I've done it before." Sincerity said after a long silence.

"What are they talking about?" Daichi asked impatiently

Then suddenly a cold feeling washed over them

"Do you guys feel something weird?" Max asked not turning around

"How is she?" Voltaire asked walking up to them

"She's none of your business" Hilary snapped back.

"Where's Tala?" Voltaire asked

"We don't know, he's around her somewhere." Tyson said trying to get rid of him.

"Wish Sincerity all the best for me." Voltaire said and left in search of Tala.

From inside Sincerity signalled them to go back in.

"I have enough of you!" Tala said outside Kai's hospital room looking in.

Tala walked into Kai's room.

"Let's see how you are going to interrupt Sincerity and me when you're dead." Tala said approaching him.

"We have to find a cure for Ray" Sincerity told them. "How's Kai?" Sincerity asked

"He's unconscious right now, he's on life support." Kenny told her

"What's he's room number?" Sincerity asked them

"Sin" Hilary started

"I'm fine" Sincerity assured her.

"Then I'm coming with you" Hilary told her

"Fine, but I'm fine." Sincerity said trying to stand up.

"Right...you're fine" Hilary said supporting her

"Ok, ok I'm not completely fine." Sincerity admitted

Voltaire's heading towards Kai's room to check up on his grandson, he notices Tala about to pull his life support.

"What are you doing?" Voltaire asked in a rage.

"I was just checking to see if this thing is plugged in to its fullest." Tala lied

"What's going on with you and Sincerity?" Voltaire asked

"We're fine" Tala lied

"You know what I think? I think you're weak, you can't do anything right!" Voltaire insulted him.

Sincerity and Hilary both arrived at Kai's hospital room. They heard voices and decided to hide.

"You can't do anything right!" Voltaire said slapping Tala

Sincerity and Hilary were both mortified.

"How can I do anything if your grandson gets in my way? Tala asked

"So now you're blaming my grand son for everything?" Voltaire asked furious, he was about to do something but Sincerity intercepted.

"Sincerity!" Hilary and Tala both called out to her.

"You got lucky this time, but next time your fiancée won't be her to save you." Voltaire said taking one look at Kai and headed out the door.

"Nurse!" Hilary called out trying to get someone to look at Sincerity who's bleeding unconsciously."

"Sincerity!" Tala called out to her.

Nurses and a doctor rushed in, in a hurry examining Sincerity.

"Sin...ce...ri...ty..." Kai tried to say waking up from his unconscious state.

"Kai! You're up!" Hilary said running to his side.

More doctors and nurses ran into the small room to check up on Kai. They brought Sincerity back to her room and Tyson, Max and Daichi were all surprise to see Sincerity in an unconscious state.

"What happened?" Tyson asked

"Sincerity intercepted something." Hilary explained fighting back the tears that just wanted to escape from her eyes.

"Pulse is weak." on of the doctors called out.

"I'm sorry, can you guys please step outside?" one of the nurse asked pushing them out the door.

"This is all my fault!" Tala said angrily

"Why did Voltaire slap you?" Hilary asked

"It's nothing." Tala remembered that Voltaire had slapped him.

"What can we do?" Tyson asked

"What is there to do? We have to be patient, why don't we go check up on Kai, he just woke up." Hilary suggested

"I'll stay here" Tala told them

"Suit yourself." Hilary said leaving him behind.

'_I know what you're up to Tala' _

"Wait, there's something I want to say first" Hilary said turning around. "If you love Sincerity you would leave her alone and let her be with Kai because you can I know that Kai loves her more that you ever can and she cares for him more that she cares for you. It's just a thought" Hilary told him as she left

"How are you doing?" Tyson asked

"I'm fine, how's Sincerity?" Kai asked

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Tyson asked

"Sincerity was here, she was bleeding!" Kai said upset

"Someone's cranky" Tyson said

"Sincerity's hang on." Kenny informed him

"What happened to her?" Kai demanded to know

"She fought Vivi." Hilary told him

_"Would Doctor Talus please come to room 236" _The intercom asked

"That's Sincerity's room." Daichi said in confusion, "Why would they..."

Kai and the others ran past him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Daichi got up and followed them

She's stabilized for now." one of the doctor said

"Something isn't right about her though." another doctor said

"She seems to be a rare type of person." the third doctor said without thinking.

"What are you talking about?" The first doctor asked

"I'm just bluffing." The third doctor laughed it off.

"Well well well Sincerity, survived yet another incident." Vivi said watching from above. "I guess you really are a lucky girl, but what you did to Ian is unforgivable!" Vivi said releasing her anger once again.

"That's the third time today" Hilary said getting to her feet

"Something tells me this isn't Mother Nature." Max said helping Kai up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tala asked coldly

"How can I be resting if I know Sincerity's in your hands?" Kai snapped back

"Give it up!" Hilary said loudly so both can hear her.

"She's not going to love either one of you!" Hilary said "She has given up on love a long time a go so drop this bickering!" Hilary said angrily.

The door to Sincerity's room opened up and Sincerity was being wheeled in.

"How is she?" Hilary asked

"She's fine, she shouldn't be stress out and make sure she doesn't sacrifice herself in her current condition." The doctor said doing so last minutes check up. "Other then that, she should recover pretty soon."

"Thanks." Hilary said as the doctor left the room.

An hour later Sincerity opened her eyes slowly to find the ceiling light shining down on her so brightly.

"Sincerity! You're up!" Hilary said running to her side

"What happened?" Sincerity asked

"Nothing important." Hilary said fighting back her tears again.

"What is that in your eyes?" Sincerity teased her

"It's nothing." Hilary said wiping her tears.

"Where are the others?" Sincerity asked looking around an empty room.

"They will be back in a few minutes." Hilary told her.

"I'm so tired" Sincerity said trying to sit up

"You lost a lot of blood today." Hilary informed her.

"Hilary? Can I speak to Sincerity alone?" Tala asked opening the door only seeing his head.

"I'll be right out side. If anything happens just give me a call and all come rushing in to protect you from this creature." Hilary told her leaving the room.

"Who is she calling a creature?" Tala asked trying to make Sincerity laugh. "How are you doing?" Tala asked

"I'm fine" Sincerity said, "I'm sorry I had you worried." Sincerity apologized

"Sincerity there's something I want to tell you." Tala started

"What is it?" Sincerity asked

"You know our engagement?" Tala asked, Sincerity gave him a nod. "I want to break it."

"Why?" Sincerity asked

"It's because I know you don't love me the way I love you." Tala said

"But..." Sincerity started

"Don't worry, I'm ok with it. I was actually threatened by Voltaire to propose to you, at first I didn't want to then I got jealous because you were always with Kai." Tala confessed

"Tala, you are a good friend. I don't want anything to change that. I guess you heard my past stories on love. I can't love someone without hurting them. I can't bare see you hurt because of me." Sincerity told him

"Even though you're not mine I'll always love you." Tala told her.

Sincerity was touched so she tried her best to get up and gave him a hug.

"I like you Tala, you're a good guy. One day you'll find a girl who can give you everything you deserve and a girl who isn't cursed when it comes to love." Sincerity said hugging him.

Tala hugged her, not wanting to let her go. Tyson, Hilary, Max, Daichi and Kai walked in on them.

"Sorry to interrupt" Max said

"It's alright, come in." Sincerity said

"What are we going to do with Ray?" A familiar voice filled the room

"Mariah!" They all said turning towards the door.

"Sincerity!" Mariah said concerned running towards her. "Are you ok?" Mariah asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, when did you guys get here?" Sincerity asked

"A few hours ago, we heard what happened to Ray so we rushed over here." Lee explained

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Sincerity said guilty.

"No it wasn't" Mariah assured her.

"Once I recover, I'm coming for you Vivi." Sincerity threatened her

"Who are you talking to" Gary asked

"Vivi, she can hear me." Sincerity said looking straight at the ceiling.

"I'll be waiting for you." Vivi said disappearing.

"What are we going to do?" Daichi asked

Sincerity looked away.

"Sincerity?" Tala called out to her softly

"I'm fine." Sincerity said with a smile, "I have a plan"

"What is it?" Hilary asked

"You'll know when the time is right." Sincerity said with another smile. "With this plan, Ray, the jewel and Vivi won't be a problem anymore."

A weird feeling rushed over all of them.

_'Sincerity...' _Hilary thought looked back at her.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Anime World **

**Second to last chapter!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Secret of the Heart

"I am discharged, hopefully it's the last time" Sincerity told them

"What are you to do about Ray?" Mariah asked

"Don't worry" Sincerity assured her "Everything will be alright one you guys win the tournament"

"What if we can't win the tournament? Tyson asked

"Have faith" Sincerity told him "And I have hope in you" Sincerity told him

"We all do" The all said together placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"You guys have to train for tomorrow's big and hopefully final match." Hilary told them

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to catch up to you guys later" Sincerity told him

"What a pleasure to have you here on this wonderful day." Voltaire greeted an angry Sincerity

"Tala broke up with me, so I guess I don't have to go by your plan anymore" Sincerity told him.

"I figured that Tala would do that to me eventually" Voltaire told her. "So I have a back up plan."

"Well piece of advice, you're not helping your grand son in anyway" Sincerity told him before marching out of his office.

"Different perspective by dear." Voltaire said laughing

"Go! Go! Go!" Hilary cheered them on.

"Stop that, you're distracting me" Tyson told her

"Is it my beauty?" Hilary asked

"No, it's annoying" Tyson told her

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sincerity asked

"Not so good" Kenny told her

"Does anyone mind lending me their blade?" Sincerity asked

"You can use Ray's blade" Mariah told her giving her Ray's blade.

"But you can't even beybattle" Tyson said as she stepped up to the plate.

"Doesn't mean I can't try, and plus I can play dirty like Vivi." Sincerity told them

"Have it your way" Tyson said as he and Max got ready.

"One question, how do you work this?" Sincerity asked throwing everyone off their feet.

"Is it ready?" Voltaire asked

"It sure is, I just never thought you'd sink this low" Vivi said

"Well I'm willing to do anything to make sure Kai succeeds" Voltaire told her

"Even if it means Kai dies?" Vivi asked

"Anything to make Sincerity pay" Voltaire told her

"Now you're speaking my language" Vivi said excited.

"What is this all about?" Tala asked as he arrived in front of what seemed like an abandoned house.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked as he arrived.

"I bet I'm here for the same reason you're here." Tala told him

"Sincerity?" Kai asked

Tala gave him a nod and that was all he needed. That was when the gate to the house they were standing in front of opened as a rush of cold wind blew past them. Without another word both teens enter not sure what's awaiting them on the other side of the door.

"Sincerity's I never thought you had it in you" Hilary said as she watched Ray's blade spin fiercely.

"That's not fair! She didn't even know how to launch a blade" Tyson complained

"Beginner's luck?" Sincerity said not sure what to say. "You guys can over power Vivi, you guys can take whatever they dish out at you" Sincerity told them "Two battles that's all you need" Sincerity reminded them. Then suddenly her cell phone began to ring "Hello?" Sincerity answered.

"Sin" Her brother asked

"What's up?" Sincerity asked

"Remember what I told you last time?" Christopher asked

"You got the time and place?" Sincerity asked

"It's a mighty big risk" Christopher told her

"I can handle it" Sincerity told him "As long as everything will go back to the way it was."

"Sincerity, if you miss by one millisecond everything can blow up in our faces" Christopher warned her.

"What are you worried about?" Sincerity asked "I'll be fine"

"How did you get into this mess?" Christopher asked

"Let's see…you guys" Sincerity said as she watched the others laugh. "Listen, message me the place and time and I'll see you tomorrow" Sincerity told him as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mariah asked

"It was just my brother" Sincerity told him "Listen, good luck tomorrow, I'll be in the crowd cheering you guys on." Sincerity told them as she grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Hilary asked

"I have some last minute stuff to do" Sincerity yelled back at them as she disappeared into the darkness.

"What does she mean by last minute?" Hilary asked

"It's probably nothing to worry about" Tyson reassured her

"Let's just hope so" Hilary said as she got back to the group.

The clock has just stroke midnight.

"What are we going?" Tala asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Kai asked

"Why did Sincerity choose to meet us at a place like this?" Tala asked

Then suddenly the door slammed shut and the candles at lighted the house were extinguished.

"Nice of you guys to drop in" A familiar voice filled the room as the candles were lighted again. That was when they say her.

"Sincerity" They both said at the same time as she jumped off the second floor and landed on her feet.

"I guess you guys have met my newest employee" Voltaire said as he walked down the stairs.

"Why are you working for him?" Kai asked her

"Is there a rule that says I can't?" Sincerity asked "This game is no fun" Sincerity said with a pout.

"Don't worry dear, do don't have to listen to them any longer." Voltaire told her.

"Really?" Sincerity said excited

"Throw them in the basement and make sure they don't escape. You will be training every single minute of the day and every single second of the night" Voltaire declared.

"And that's not all, since you guys were playing with my heart and shattered it into millions of pieces you guys will have to suffer for that." Sincerity added

"What's gotten into you?" Tala asked

"I'm not as innocent as look" Sincerity told them as she walked up to them.

"I'll leave the rest up to you my dear" Voltaire told her as he made his exit.

"You know what?" Sincerity asked as she stood next to both of them. "I never liked you guys. You both have no idea how to treat a girl, no flatteries, no nothing. All I get for loving a guy is get hurt"

"I never tired to hurt you" Tala told her

"Really" Sincerity asked turning around to look at Tala, she then snapped her fingers and a man dressed in black grabbed him from behind and punched him in the guts. Kai was going to help but another guard grabbed him. "You know, I never had any moments where I feel like a goddess" Sincerity started off again.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai demanded

"Getting my revenge" Sincerity simply told them.

"That about the letter you gave me?" Tala asked

"What about it? Everything I wrote was a lie" Sincerity told him

That was when Tala stopped struggling at looked at Sincerity.

"You know, your not the woman I thought you were" Tala said angrily. "You're just a self centered bitch" Tala yelled out at her

"Shut up" Sincerity said as she turned around and the guards touched him with some sort of jewel and he feel to his knees. "What's right, beg for mercy" Sincerity said laughing

"What's gotten into you?" Tala asked weakly

"Its quiet amusing isn't it? I had two guys chase after me now there's one" Sincerity said looking at Kai. Sincerity walked over to Kai and rubbed her finger on Kai's cheek. "We're cute, but too bad I can't accept your love anymore" Sincerity said as she turned around and started to make her way up the stairs. Half way up she stopped, "Have fun with them" Sincerity said as she continued her way up the stairs again. That was when the candles went out and all you can hear is the sound of punches and kicks being thrown.

"Sincerity!" Hilary called out to her as she arrived.

"Huh?" Sincerity asked opening her eyes slightly

"How long have you been here?" Hilary asked as she sat down next to her.

"I just got here" Sincerity said letting out a yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" Hilary asked

"It's nothing" Sincerity said as she let out another yawn

"Have you slept last night?" Hilary asked

"Barely" Sincerity admitted

"What were you doing?" Hilary asked

"Nothing" Sincerity lied

"Come on, let's go wish the others good luck before they start" Hilary said dragging her off her butt and into the waiting room.

"Good luck guys don't be scared to throw in that extra punch" Sincerity joked tiredly.

"Have you been sneaking around at night?" Mariah asked

"He...He…what makes you say that?" Sincerity asked feeling nervous.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked

"Didn't he return to your place yesterday?" Hilary asked

"No" Tyson said trying to remember the last time he'd saw him.

Sincerity on the other hand has falling half asleep.

"Yo, you little kids, have you seen Tala?" A voice from behind them asked

"Who are you calling little kids?" Daichi asked angrily

"We haven't seen him" Max told him

"Well he's been missing, he didn't come back yesterday" the guy twice Daichi's said concern for he's team mate. "He said something about going out and having to do something."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Hilary asked "Hey Sincerity" Hilary said laying a hand and Sincerity's shoulder and her head fell to the side. "Didn't you say you had something to do yesterday?" Hilary asked not noticing Sincerity was sleeping. "Sincerity" Hilary called out her name loudly throwing Sincerity off balance and landing on the floor.

"I'm up" Sincerity said tiredly getting up and sitting on the stool again. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that what did you say?" Sincerity asked blinking blankly.

"Kai and Tala are missing" Hilary told her slowly.

"I'm sure they'll turn up eventually" Sincerity assured them flashing a little smile before falling asleep again.

"We better get going" Tyson told them as the announcer announced the beginning of the final tournament.

"Good luck" Sincerity said waking up "Don't forget to give it your all" Sincerity reminded them as they walked out. The only person left was Sincerity and Tala's fellow member. As Sincerity got up she tripped over herself, luckily the guy caught her before she landed on her face. "Thanks" Sincerity said getting to her knees

"We need to talk…"

"I'm worried about Sincerity" Hilary said as she match was about to begin. "I should go check on her" Hilary said getting up

"Don't bother, she's gone" the guy from earlier told her.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mariah asked

"She told me to give you guys this." He said giving Hilary a letter. "She told me to tell you to open it after the battle" he said before turning around and leaving.

"Wait! Where did she go?" Hilary demanded

"God only know where" he said before disappearing into the crowd.

"What a weird guy" Mariah said coming up from behind her.

"All demolition boys are like that" Hilary told her before sitting down.

"What have you done with Kai and Tala?" Sincerity demanded as she barged into Voltaire's office.

"It isn't what I've done it's what you've done" Voltaire said laughing

Sincerity stood there afraid to hear another word, and afraid of what she might have done.

"What did I do?" Sincerity asked closing her eyes afraid of what she might hear.

* * *

Yeah! Finally! Chapter 10 up! Quiet a shock huh? Sincerity…Anyways the next chapter will be my finally chapter. Any last minute suggestions? I've been thinking…maybe there should be a sequel to this…what do you think? I've already thought of a sequel, but tell me what you guys think first and I'm opened to last minute suggestions. And thanks for putting up with me and my bad grammar... Thanks a bunch! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Anime World**

Ah! Everything is all messed up the format is all wrong, oh well…as long as you guys know then there's a scene change I'm good…

Sniff sniff cry cry It's the last chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 11 – One heart in two worlds**

As the tournament starts, Sincerity is racing against time to save Tala and Kai. Max is up and he looks nervous, everyone's looking at him anxiously.

"Hang in there Max" Tyson shouted

"I'll try" Max replied while getting ready to launch.

_A few__ hours earlier_

"It's a shame you don't remember anything, you put on a good show" Voltaire told her

"What did I do?" Sincerity asked loosing patience

"I didn't know you had it in you" Voltaire continued

"For goodness sake, tell me what I did" Sincerity lashed out at him

Voltaire snapped his finger and one of his henchmen gave her a tape

"Times running out my dear" Voltaire told her before making his exit.

"Where could they be?" Sincerity asked falling to her knees "What have I done" Sincerity asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

Suddenly her cell started to ring

"Hello?" Sincerity asked wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" A comforting voice came from the other end.

"Mom" Sincerity cried out loud attracting lots of attention

"What's the matter sweetie?" Faith asked her concerned

"Mom, I think I did something bad" Sincerity said crying

"Was it that time of the month again?" Faith asked

"I think so" Sincerity said trying to control her tears "I don't remember" Sincerity pulling back the tears

"What happened?" Faith asked afraid to hear the answer

"I don't know" Sincerity said resting a hand on her head "I have the biggest headache" Sincerity told her mother.

"I heard you're planning on astral-projecting out of that world." Faith said concerned

"I'll be fine" Sincerity assured her

"You need to have good timing, or else once the gate is closed your soul will be lost for a thousand years" Faith told her

"I'll be fine" Sincerity told her

"Good luck" Faith told her

"Thanks" Sincerity said hanging up

Shortly after she hung up, her cell phone vibrated

_Place and Time: Ancient field, 5:34:45 _

_It will only be open for 1 minute and 59 seconds, not a second later, so be careful _

_-Chris _

Sincerity looked at her watch and realized she had exactly 2 hours left.

"Where are they? What happened last night?" Sincerity asked herself as she sat down on a park bench. "Why does this always happened to me?" Sincerity asked frustrated. Sincerity sat down and started to think. "If I was working for Voltaire where would I be doing my evil deeds?" Sincerity asked herself. Then suddenly she shot up for the bench as if she sat on a stove. "I've got it" Sincerity said happily and disappearing in a crowd of people in a hurry.

"Should Sincerity be here by now?" Hilary asked concerned

"She's probably looking after Ray or something" Mariah said not too worried

"Then why do I have a funny feeling in my stomach?" Hilary asked

"Was it something you ate?" Tyson asked

"I'll going to the washroom" Hilary told as she stood up

"Need me to go with you?" Mariah asked

"I'll be fine" Hilary told her as she walked away still holding the letter Sincerity had gave her. Hilary locked herself in a stall of began to look at the letter she'd received. She was informed not to read it until the end of the battle, but Hilary just couldn't help herself. As Hilary slowly tear open the envelope, her heart began to sink deep into her chest.

"If they're not here, I'm going to have to kill myself." Sincerity said trying not to look down. Sincerity was climbing a 50 feet wall. "Just think, all the time I'm wasting climbing this stupid wall." Sincerity said not giving up. As she reaches the top she grabbed on to something and swung herself to the other side. Sincerity was climbing down slowly and then suddenly she slipped and she found herself falling fast. "This is the reason why I'm afraid of heights" Sincerity said trying to contain herself. Then she remembered she had wings, "How can I forget?" Sincerity asked as she stopped herself from landing face first. "Oh my god, I have to get my memory checked out" Sincerity said as she triggered an alarm. "How can I forget there was an alarm here?" Sincerity asked disappointed in herself.

As guards made their way to see what has happened, they arrived to find nothing but a cold gust of wind. "Must be a cat again" One of the guards said as they walked away.

4:37:59

"They're not here" Sincerity said as she reached Voltaire's basement. "Where the hell are they?" Sincerity asked

"Look who it is" A familiar voice called from behind her.

"Where are they?" Sincerity asked

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who kidnapped them." Vivi said with a smirk

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sincerity asked

"How could you?" Vivi asked pretending to be appalled

"Cut the innocent act, we all know you're not all that innocent." Sincerity said as she turned around.

"What makes you think I was the one that kidnapped them?" Vivi asked

"You can change your appearance, so it's easy for you to pretend to be me" Sincerity started, "And plus, I remember clearly what I did last night thank you very much?" Sincerity added

"And here I thought you had short term memory" Vivi said disappointed

Out of no where a hot wall of fire was aimed at her.

"Tell me they are" Sincerity said impatient

"Someone seems inpatient today" Vivi said laughing as she dodged the wall of fire Sincerity aimed at her.

"Tell me" Sincerity said loosing a lot of patients

Vivi forced onto her making Sincerity loose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Thanks" Vivi said as she grabbed the jewel of Destiny from her. "I owe you" Vivi said as she walked away.

Sincerity found herself unable to move.

4:58:13

"Sincerity!" Hilary called out to her as the phone began to ring "Where in the world is she?" Hilary asked

"Hello?" Sincerity answered the phone as if someone woke her up

"Sincerity, thank god you're ok. Where are you?" Hilary asked

"I'm somewhere" Sincerity answered

"What's going on?" Hilary asked hastily

"I'm looking for Tala and Kai" Sincerity answered her

"Sincerity, Tala and Kai are in a warehouse near Ancient field" Hilary told her, "Hello?" Hilary yelled "Sincerity?!"

"What's wrong?" Mariah asked

"Her connection broke" Hilary told her

"Sincerity will be fine" Mariah assured her

"She's going to do something stupid" Hilary told her

"Max won" Tyson told them running towards them. "What's wrong?" Tyson asked noticing his girlfriend's color "You look sick" Tyson said concerned

"I'm fine" Hilary told him

"Aren't you up next Tyson?" Mariah asked

"There's a 15 minute brake" Tyson her

"Good luck out there" Hilary told him

"I'll lead this team to victory" Tyson assured her

"You couldn't have done it without out help" Max told him as he and Daichi made their way to them. Max leaning on Daichi for support

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Mariah asked

"I can't, I need to cheer Tyson on" Max told her

"You won't have to if Sincerity manages to do what she was going do." Hilary told them making them all look at her.

5:10:35

"I'm running out of time" Sincerity said as she looked at her cell phone. As she put away her cell phone she heard banging. Sincerity picked up a pipe and slowly walked over to the banging. As Sincerity kicked open the door while the pipe in hand she was surprised to find Tala sitting there. "Tala" Sincerity called as she dropped the pipe and ran to his side. "Listen, whatever I did, I'm sorry" Sincerity started as she untied his hands and started on his legs. "I am horrible sorry" Sincerity apologized, as she turned to face Tala, Tala took her face into his hands.

"It's ok, it wasn't you" Tala told her

"It wasn't" Sincerity asked in relief

"How did you know it wasn't me?" Sincerity asked

"It was the first thing you gave me that made me figure out that wasn't you" Tala explained

"You mean my address?" Sincerity asked confused

"Yeah" Tala said kissing her gently on her forehead and pulling her close to him.

Sincerity couldn't help but feel comfort in his arms, making her forget about Kai…

5:13:45

"It's time, we have to win this thing" Tyson told them

"For once and for all" Max added

"Could this mean the end?" Hilary asked

"Hopefully" Tyson told pulling her into a hug and hugging her tightly

"We should get going" Max told them

"Be careful" Hilary told him

"I will, after we win this, we have to make me dinner" Tyson told her

"I promise" Hilary told her giving him a smile

5:15:00

"Oh my god!" Sincerity yelled out finally realizing she's forgetting something

"What's wrong?" Tala asked

"Kai, I've forgot all about Kai!" Sincerity told him blaming it on him "And it's all your fault"

"Last time I saw Kai, we was unconscious, he has to be somewhere around here" Tala told her.

"Go to the battle stadium and tell everyone you're fine, they're all worried about you. And tell them I'm fine too" Sincerity told him

"But, I can't leave you here alone" Tala told her

"Trust me you can" Sincerity told pushing him to a clear space

"What are you doing?" Tala asked

"I'm going to teleport you" Sincerity informed him

"What?" Tala asked

"Don't worry, I've done this spell many times, even though my brother wrote it, it works fine" Sincerity told him "Don't you trust me?" Sincerity asked

"You're so cute, and you'll always have a place in my heart" Tala told her before turning his back to her. A few seconds later he felt Sincerity's arms around him.

"And I'll never forget you" Sincerity told him feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

Tala held her arms and was unaware this was their last goodbye.

_'Goodbye Tala' _"From ancient places to Ancient tides, guide my soul to a place I know" As Tala disappeared into the light Sincerity wiped her tears from her eyes and tried to pull herself together. "Where am I going to fine Kai?" Sincerity asked _"Open your heart and it will guide you" _A mysterious voice told her as Sincerity stood up. "My heart?" Sincerity asked

5:18:00

"Tala?" Tyson asked as he appeared in front of them. "Where did you come from?" Tyson asked

"Vivi held me hostage" Tala told them "Listen, can I fill in for you?" Tala asked

"Fill in?" Tyson asked

"Shouldn't you rest?" Hilary asked

"I'm fine" Tala told her. Without waiting an answer from Tyson, Tala walked up to the plate and asked for Vivi.

5:20:30

"Kai!" Sincerity shouted out "This is hopeless" Sincerity said giving up. "Open my heart" Sincerity repeated, "How do I do that?" Sincerity asked unsure

5:21:00

"Kai!" Sincerity called after finally finding him. "Are you ok?" Sincerity asked untying him. "Kai" Sincerity called out again, but Kai wouldn't answer. That was when Sincerity decided to steal a kiss from him, she lend in slowly, just as their lips were about to touch, Kai grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down.

5:21:01

"What was that?" Sincerity asked hearing a female scream

5:21:05

"What did you do with Sincerity?" Kai asked making sure the person under him couldn't breathe.

Just then the person under him hit Kai with a block of wood and Kai fell off Sincerity. This time Sincerity was on top and was choking Kai. Kai couldn't breathe, he can feel his last breathe coming.

"Get off him" Sincerity yelled as she walked in on them. Sincerity didn't know what to do, so she hit the impostor in head with the pipe she had earlier. The impostor fell of Kai and Kai was able to catch his breathe again.

"Are you ok?" Sincerity asked concerned

Kai just started into her eyes to make sure it was the real Sincerity.

The impostor was about to hit Sincerity with the pipe she dropped but Kai covered her, and he ended up getting hit.

"Kai" Sincerity could feel tears forming in her eyes again. "That's it Vivi" Sincerity said getting up. "This is the end for you"

5:25:00

It's been about three minutes Tala and Vivi had battled.

"How did Sincerity treat you last night?" Vivi asked

"You should know" Tala told her "You were there"

"You know, Sincerity's time is almost up" Vivi told him

"It's time to finish this" Tala told her

"Not if I can help it" Vivi said as she shot electricity at Tala.

"Tala" everyone yelled as Tala fell to his knees

"Where have I seen that before?" Vivi asked

"So you admit it, you pretended to be Sincerity last night" Tala said weakly

"So what if I was, there's nothing you can do about it." Vivi said gathering up her last bit of energy preparing to attack Tala with it. "Sincerity is going to die with Kai any minute now" Vivi added. As Vivi gather all her energy to attack Tala, she ended up loosing all the energy and instead she fell to the ground

5:27:34

"Like I said, it's over Vivi" Sincerity said placing the bottom of her staff on the ground.

"You may have defeated this half of me, and I knew you would do so, so I'm not letting you off easily." Vivi told her as she fell to the ground.

Sincerity rushed over to Kai's side

"Are you ok?" Sincerity asked

"I'm fine" Kai said weakly

"Do you hear that?" Sincerity asked

"Here what?" Kai asked placing his head on her shoulder.

"That beeping sound?" Sincerity asked as she got up and walked over to the beeping. "This is not good" Sincerity said as she caught sight of what was beeping. "We have to get out of here, there's a bomb about to explode any second now" Sincerity told him helping Kai up and making their way to the doorway, but the warehouse started to shake and they were caved in.

"This is not good, time's running out. And I'm nearly out of energy"

5:28:00

"Without friends and love, you'll never win this battle" Tala told her giving it all he's got and he finally won the game.

"You win some you loose some" Vivi told him weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Tala demanded to know

"Sincerity, we have to get to Sincerity" Hilary told him as they all made their way to the exit.

"Wait" Vivi begged

Tala stopped but didn't bother to look back

"I can help you, all I want is forgiveness" Vivi told him

"And why should I trust you?" Tala asked

"Because I never had friends" Vivi told him

5:31:00

"Guys we won't make it if take the bus" Tala told them

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hilary asked

"I can help" Vivi said walking out from behind Tala.

"Why should we?" Mariah asked

"Trust her on this one" Tala told them

"If anything happens to us, we're the one to blame" Hilary told him

5:32:24

"This is our only chance" Sincerity told him as she took his hand "We can make it" Sincerity gave him a smile and she used the same incantation she used earlier on Tala.

5:34:45

"Where are they?" Hilary asked nervous

Then was suddenly a hug gust of wind that hit the whole town strongly.

"The portal's opening" Mariah cried over the loud howl

"They must be under the portal" Vivi called out to them

5:36:24

"Are you ok?" Sincerity asked falling into his arms

"Sincerity" Kai shook her

"I feel very tired" Sincerity told him

5:36:28

"This is going to be the last time we meet. You have to promise me you'll forget about me and live life to its fullest." Sincerity told him

"Sincerity…" Kai was speechless

_5:36:32 _

"Sincerity's running out of time" Vivi told them as they caught sight of Kai and Sincerity.

_5:36:33 _

Sincerity and Kai were really close, just another millimetre and they're lips would touch.

_5:36:34_

"My head hurts" Sincerity complained the next morning

"Well come back" Melody greeted her handing her a cup of coffee

"I made it?" Sincerity asked

"No you've died and gone to heaven" Melody joked with her

"I have the hugest headache ever" Sincerity said rubbing her head

"So how was it there?" Melody asked

"I don't remember a thing, oh wait, it's coming back to me. I've meet a lot of cool people" Sincerity told her

"What about love?" Melody asked curiously

"What about love?" Sincerity asked

"Any romance?" Melody wanted to know

"Not that I know of" Sincerity said placing the cup of tea on her night table

"Melody, mom wants to talk to you" Christopher told her as he walked into Sincerity's room and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"What about?" Melody asked

"You'll see" Christopher told her giving her a serious glare

"Ray, how do you feel?" Mariah asked

"I'm fine" Ray assured them

"Wonder what Kai's doing" Kenny wondered, just then Kai walked in

"Gone wondering and thinking about Sincerity?" Hilary teased

"Who's Sincerity?" Kai asked coldly as he disappeared into his room.

Everyone was surprised. He spoke as if he has never met her or heard of her.

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked

"Sincerity was saved, she found love, that's how she got out of there alive" Faith told her daughter through the crystal ball Sincerity had in her library.

"So you're saving the portal didn't save Sincerity, but love did" Melody asked making sure she heard right.

"Exact"

"And you're saving because of that, she lost all of her memory of him" Melody asked

"Right, that's why you shouldn't mention love or romance in that world or she'll fall into a world of confusing and darkness, she has to find that love again in order to remember it" Faith told her.

"Oh, then does that also applies to the other person?" Melody asked

"It does, but Sincerity is the only that will be affected the most" Faith told her.

Sincerity got out of bed later in the afternoon and decided to go for a stroll in the park. She spend her whole afternoon there, as the night sky fell, she couldn't help but look up at the starry sky.

Not far way, in a different world, Kai was sitting on the window sill and was also starring up at the bright starry night.

_One heart in two worlds, will Sincerity and Kai every find their way back to each other?_

LA FIN

* * *

Sequel huh? Well since I don't like odd numbers and there's like eleven chapters, I'm going to make is twelve chapters with a preview of the sequel. Don't forget to check back soon for that sequel! 


	12. Sequel

Chapter 1 - **Anime World II: The Reunion**

Sequel, yeah! Just a little preview to what's in the second part of the story. Please review and comment ideas are appreciated.

* * *

It's been three years since Sincerity has left the Anime World, now she's back on a mission to find a person who can help her twin siblings control their powers. 

But here's the catch, Sincerity is forbidden to fall in love with Kai, and they have long forgotten about each other. There's twist and turns to this story, will Kai and Sincerity end up together again? Or will the twists and turns draw the two further apart?

"What?" Hilary and the other asked

"Sincerity can not meet that person here" Luna told them

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Luna and Lushi:** Sincerity's partners in crime and closes friends.

**Luna: **

Age: 19

Height: 160

Weight: 52

Luna use to be Sincerity's guardian angel, she's smart and also very powerful

**Lushi:**

Age: 18

Height: 164

Weight: 55

Lushi was Sincerity's childhood best friend like Luna, she grew up with Sincerity and she has instincts like cats.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean Sincerity and Kai can't meet?" Hilary finally asked

"Sincerity just can't meet him, if they do, something terrible will happen" Lushi explained

"Where have I heard that before?" A strange but familiar voice filled the room.

Luna and Lushi both turned around, and to their surprise Vivi was standing there. She looked happier and much healthier.

"Vivi" Luna and Lushi both said surprised

"You guys know each other?" Max asked

"We go way back" Vivi told them

"What are you doing here? We have never heard from you since Sincerity left" Luna told her

"Sincerity killed half of me remember…" Vivi reminded them, "Which means I can't leave. This also means I'm stuck here forever"

"I'm sure Sincerity didn't know" Lushi said jumping to Sincerity's defence

"I'm ok with it. I was able to learn what friendship was and guess what, I also learned what true love is too" Vivi said sitting down next to them. "So why are you guys here?" Vivi asked

"Well…after Sincerity got back. A few months later, they welcomed Caleb and Catherine to the world." Luna started

"Caleb and Catherine were born to the Karmartary for a reason. They are the balance between dark and light, Caleb representing Light and Catherine Dark. Right now, they are still babies, they don't understand their powers, believe me, their powers are something alright, and don't get me started on when they're together. Unimaginable things will happen" Lushi continued

"Wait, what does this have to do with Sincerity?" Hilary asked "Why is she here? And why must she stay away from Kai?"

"Caleb and Catherine already caused enough chaos in the other world. They've destroyed buildings, blew up things, stuff like that." Luna told them

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Caleb Karmartary:**

Age: 2

Height: 63

Weight: 15

**Catherine Karmartary:**

Age: 2

Height: 60

Weight: 13

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"And you guys brought them here so we'd blow up?" Daichi asked

"No, Sincerity's great great great great grandfather told her that she will be able to find someone here in this world that can help her." Lushi explained

"Then what's the problem?" Hilary asked

"The only problem is, we are not sure where this person might be"

"So let me get this straight, you guys are here to protect Sincerity, while Sincerity is on a goose chase trying to find this person and we are trying to keep Sincerity and Kai apart." Tyson said out loud trying to get things straight.

"Exactly" Luna and Lushi both said at the same time.

"Where is Sincerity anyways?" Hilary asked

"We went somewhere, with Trent" Luna told them

"Trent?" They all asked curiously

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Trent:**

Age: 20

Height: 183

Weight: 75

Trent use to be Sincerity's boyfriend, but she thought he died. A few years later, after Luna was suspended from Guardian hood, Trent came back into her life and took over as Sincerity's guardian angel. Now they are just good friends, but Trent still has strong feelings for Sincerity.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So tired" Sincerity complained as she and Trent walked through the park

"Do you have everything we need?" Trent asked holding up the grocery bags

"I think that should do for a few hours" Sincerity told him

"What do you mean by a few hours?" Trent asked

"We have a lot of people to feed" Sincerity told him, "Wait, go home first, I have to do something" Sincerity told Trent as she ran off

"Sincerity" Trent called after her, but she has already disappeared.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now that's all cleared up, who this Kai person?" Lushi asked getting up from her sit

"He's out at the park" Kenny told them

"Hey guys" Trent greeted as he was taking off his shoes

"Where's Sincerity?" Hilary asked

"She had to do something, she disappeared in the park somewhere" Trent told her still haven't realized there were people he didn't know there.

"What?" Luna and Lushi both asked making Trent drop all his bags

"What did I do now?" Trent wanted to know, and it was then when he realized that there were strangers in Sincerity's house. "Vivi" Trent said surprised

"Surprised to see me?" Vivi said throwing herself onto him

"Get off me" Trent said annoyed

"Don't worry, I have a boyfriend" Vivi said getting off of Trent

"Catch up later, we have to go meet up with Sincerity before she meets Kai" Luna told them while grabbing her coat and putting on her shoes

"You guys stay here" Lushi told Hilary and the others.

"And please look after the twins" Luna added as they walked out the door.

The room has gone silent.

"So, does anyone of you know where the twins are?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now where is that paper?" Sincerity asked as she searched her bag. When Sincerity found the paper she was looking for, the wind then blows the papers out of her hand. "Wait!" Sincerity cried after her paper.

Sincerity's chasing her paper through the park. After a long chase, she then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks…

* * *

Haha, I just realized that the ending to my first story didn't end the way I wanted it to, but oh well… hope you enjoyed the sequel/preview. There's going be lots of love confusions, fighting, and all that wonderful stuff. wink wink. So don't forget about my sequel because you'll regret it if you miss it. 

**  
**

**Just to clarify some things…**

It's been three years since Sincerity has last been to the Anime World.

This time, Sincerity doesn't need to find love in order to leave.

Luna and Lushi are Sincerity's best friend

Trent is Sincerity's ex and the person she mentioned in the first story where Sincerity explains her love life, and where she mentions the first person who died to save her, he's actually Trent.

Trent still has feelings for Sincerity, but Sincerity doesn't return them

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Thoughts for you to think about**

Who do you think Vivi's boyfriend is…

Who/what do you think stopped Sincerity dead in her tracks?

What do you think is going to happened in this sequel?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So many questions, and it will all be answered.

If there's any confusions please tell be and I'll clarify it for you and ideas are welcomed!


End file.
